Time
by RangerRed-N-Gold
Summary: This is a story that follows Tommy and Jason with the up's and down's of love. Through many different obstacles and road blocks can they find there way to the happy ending that they want. Story is strictly AU and very much Slash if you don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

An: Ok I am back with a new story all mistakes are mine and mine alone. It is Slash and if you don't like it turn back.

Jason had just gotten home about three hours ago and all his friends were still in school. No one had any clue that he was coming home just his parents. He wanted to surprise them all, but most of all his best friend. He told his mom and dad that he was going to go for a walk to get his head wrapped around things. If there was one thing, he missed it was the park and all the beautiful flowers. He soon found his way to the lake as all the memories all started to come back to him. Meeting Tommy for the first time, the whole mess with the green ranger. Then him losing his powers and then coming back. To his, Zack, and Trini's departure to Switzerland. Hanging out with his friends and playing basketball and then the other extra activity. Jason has known for some time that he was gay and in love with his best friend. It was the only secret that he kept from all his friends and never planned to tell them. It wasn't till his time in Switzerland that he told anyone he was gay, and they encouraged him to tell his friends. He was Jason's first and only short-lived boyfriend. Jason knew that coming home to finish out his last year was going to be hard. But he was tired of running from who he was and what he wanted. Billy had told him that Kat was trying to help Tommy get over Kim. Jason remembered the day Kim called him to tell him that she was breaking up with Tommy, but she never mentioned the letter.

When Tommy called him later to tell him what happened all he could do was say sorry. Over the next month Jason thought and thought everything over from telling him the truth. He then decided that he was going to go home and just see how it goes. Sitting there looking across the lake he saw the one person he had been dreaming about. Just as he was about to stand and to go him, he saw a blond girl sit next to him. He watched as Tommy put his head into his hands as the girl wrapped his arms around him.

"That must be Kat." Jason said as he got up and walked away and headed to the youth center to see his friends. After seeing the two embrace he knew that he probably had no chance. He walked to the front of the youth center and walked in and saw that Ernie was busy, he went and took a seat at the end of the bar. Jason was so lost in his own thought he didn't hear his name being called. It wasn't till he felt a hand on his shoulder that he came out of his trance.

"Jason is that you?" He asked as Jason turned to see Adam.

"Hey Adam. How is it going man?" Jason asked

"Good, life could be better. When did you get home?" Adam asked

"A few hours ago, you were all in school. So where is everyone else at?" Jason asked

"Out looking for Tommy. Something happened at school and he took off we have all separated and started to look for him." Adam said

"He's at the lake, he looked upset, I was going to go to him, but some blond girl showed up. Then she wrapped her arms around him. I figured that, that was Kat and they were meeting." Jason said

"Ok hold on." Adam said as he went to the bathroom to make a call.

Jason was going to leave but was stopped in his tracks by Tommy and the blond girl.

"Oh my god." Tommy said

"Hey Bro." Jason said as Tommy soon forgot about Kat and was hugging Jason.

"God, I missed you." Tommy said as Jason hugged his best friend back.

"I missed you too. What's wrong Adam said you took off?" Jason asked as Tommy started to cry. "Bro talk to me?"

Tommy hadn't told anyone what had happened or what he was going through. Sure, while at the lake he told Kat but that wasn't it all by far.

"Can we go to the beach…our spot…? I…" Tommy started and stopped.

"Yeah sure come on." Jason said

"Tommy let us all come with you." Kat said as Adam stepped up to them.

"No Kat let them go if anyone can get Tommy to talk its Jason. Go Jase and if you need us you know how." Adam said as Jason led Tommy to his mom's car and they headed away from the youth center. Tommy reached over and grabbed Jason's hand and held on tight.

"Are you home or visiting?" Tommy asked as Jason really didn't like the way that he sounded almost broken.

"No, I am home for good. I landed three hours ago. I wanted to surprise you. Please talk to me?" Jason asked as Tommy looked out the window. Jason made the turn off to the cove. Once the car was stopped Tommy let go of Jason's hand and was out of the car. Jason followed his best friend wondering why he was acting this way what had happened. When he reached Tommy, he was sitting on the beach with his knees up to his chest. Jason sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around him hoping that this didn't give him false hope.

"I don't have any place to go." Tommy said

"Bro what do you mean?" Jason asked as Tommy looked up and had fresh tears in his eyes.

"Mom and Dad, they kicked me out." Tommy said

"What, why would they do that?" Jason asked as Tommy turned to look at Jason and he knew that it was time.

"Told them that I was Bi and that I was in love with someone. When they asked who Mom was shocked and Dad was pissed. They then looked to one another and then me and told me to get out." Tommy said

"Bro I am here for you." Jason said

"I left school and came here. Then I went to the lake I thought I saw you, but Kat showed up saying that everyone was looking for me. Where you there?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I was. When I saw you, I was going to come over but then Kat showed up and beat me to it." Jason said as Tommy scooted closer to Jason.

"Why did you leave and go to Switzerland?" Tommy asked as Jason knew it was time.

"Because I realized that I was gay and couldn't have the one that I wanted." Jason said as Tommy reached over and took Jason's hand into his.

"I was devastated when you left, all I wanted was for you to come home. When I realized that you weren't coming back, I started to distance myself from Kim. Nothing was the same without you here. Jason, I have to tell you I know I can, I am madly in love with you." Tommy said as Jason smiled maybe he could get what he wanted.

"As I am with you, I always have been even when I left, I knew that it was you." Jason said

"So, what now?" Tommy asked as Jason pulled Tommy closer to him and holding him tightly.

"We go home. Mom and Dad will know what to do." Jason said as he felt Tommy stiffen.

"Do they know?" Tommy asked

"Yeah, they do, they know I am gay and they know that I am in love with you. Mom was excited that it was you, she was a little scared though that you would hate me." Jason said

"Never, even if I wasn't Bi and in love with you, I could never hate you. Come on let go to your house." Tommy said as the two got up and waked back to Jason's car. Once they were on the road Tommy reached over and took Jason's hand into his. Jason drove back to the city they turned down the street that lead to Jason's house, but they had to pass Tommy's house first. Jason came to a full stop in front of Tommy's house to see that all his stuff was on the front lawn. Tommy started to shake, and the tears fell as he looked down and kept his eyes on his and Jason's hands not wanting to see it. Jason quickly made it home and found his parents outside. Jason got out of the car and motioned for Tommy to get out. Mrs. Scott took one look at her son's face and knew that something was wrong. She then saw Tommy as he got out of the car and she was quickly by his side pulling him into a motherly hug. Jason watched as his mom lead Tommy into the house.

"Son what happened?" Mr. Scott asked

"Tommy told his parents this morning that he was Bi. They kicked him out and he skipped school. I found him by the lake and well we talked, and I told him that I was gay and that I had feelings for him, in which he returns them." Jason said

"So, I take it that you saw his stuff on the lawn?" Mr. Scott asked

"Yeah Dad he freaked out; we have to do something." Jason said

"I am already ahead of you. All I need is a few strong guys to help." Mr. Scott said

"I'll call the guys." Jason said as he went running into the house.

"Honey he's in your room." Mrs. Scott said as Jason ran up to his room to find no Tommy.

"Mom." Jason yelled as his mom and dad came up the steps.

"You took off too fast. Your father and I have a surprise for you, over here." Mrs. Scott said as she led Jason to the new build-on of the house. Jason opened the door and there was a huge king size bed with Tommy laying on it, an on-suit bathroom, walk in closet and a huge flat screen TV.

"Wow this is amazing." Jason said

"And you have your own phone line as well." Mrs. Scott said

"Thanks Mom, we'll be down shortly." Jason said as his mom left the room. Reaching over to the communicator he called the guys.

"Adam, Billy, Rocky come in." Jason said

"Jase?" Billy asked

"Jason really?" Rocky asked

"Hey Jase, what's up?" Adam asked

"Can you come over to my house it's important." Jason said

"On my way." Rocky said

"Me too. "Adam replied

"So am I." Billy said as Jason looked to Tommy and wrapped his arms around him.

"Did Mom tell you anything?" Jason asked as Tommy shook his head no. "Well, Dad already has something in the works. You're moving in here." Jason said

"I don't want to be alone." Tommy said as he held Jason tighter.

"I love you Tommy and you're going to be fine." Jason said as the two just cuddled till they heard Mrs. Scott.

"Boys your friends are here." Mrs. Scott yelled

"Do you want to come with, were going with Dad to get your stuff?" Jason asked

"No, I don't want to see them, please." Tommy said

"No problem. Mom will be here. I love you." Jason said as Tommy looked to Jason and saw the love that shined through.

"I love you too." Tommy said as Jason leaned down to kiss him softly. Tommy was in heaven having Jason's lips on his.

"I'll be back I promise." Jason said as he headed down to meet up with his friends, once out said Mrs. Scott looked up.

"Where is Tommy?" Mrs. Scott asked

"Upstairs he doesn't want to see them. Mom take care of him." Jason said as the boys followed Mr. Scott over to the Oliver house. Mrs. Oliver was standing outside waiting on them. She watched as her son's friends packed of his stuff up and put it into the suburban and two jeeps. Jason worked silently doing his best not to go and question her about her actions. Just as they were finishing putting the last few boxes into Rocky's jeep Mr. Oliver pulled up.

"Michael what are you doing here?" Mr. Oliver asked

"Well, Alex I am here to get Tommy's things, he is moving in with us." Mr. Scott said

"I'd watch that boy if I were you. He might turn Jason into a fairy." Alex said as Jason turned red in the face and stepped forward.

"And…Where did that come from?" Mr. Scott asked

"That boy can't make up his mind. I grantee that he'll turn your son next." Alex said as Jason moved forward to stand next to his dad.

"That would never happen…" Jason said

"Son you don't have to." Mr. Scott said as Jason looked to his friends and then his dad.

"Yes, I do. I am not ashamed of who I am anymore. You see I have known for almost two years that I was gay. And up till two months ago I never told anyone." Jason said as Rocky, Adam and Billy stepped up next to Jason.

"Come on Michael it's not right. Think you'll never have grandkids." Alex said as Rocky stepped forward.

"That's where you are wrong, there is adoption and surrogacy. I should know my nephew was born via surrogate for my brother and his partner." Rocky said

"See Alex not all hope is lost and if you won't be a father to your son then I will." Mr. Scott said as Jason and the boys got into the jeeps and headed off. Jason had road with Adam he just needed to get away.

"Jason, I don't care that you are gay, you are still my friend." Adam said

"Thanks Adam. I was so scared to tell my parents you know with all the fears and having to go through what Tommy is going through. But I told them, and they still love me and I can't imagine losing my parents. Tommy must be really hurting." Jason said

"He will for a while, but he has us his friends and your parents to love him. Can I ask you a question?" Adam asked

"Yes, Adam I meant what I said. I am gay and never told any of my friends. I had one boyfriend but that was short lived. And yes, I do have feelings for Tommy." Jason said as they pulled up to his house.

"It's cool with me as long as you and Tommy are happy. He deserves to be happy after what Kim did to him." Adam said

"Yeah I know I only hope that everyone is as accepting as you." Jason said as they got out and were greeted by his mom.

"Mom what's wrong?" Jason asked

"He asked for you. I told him you went with your father to get his stuff. And he started to freak out." Mrs. Scott said as Jason walked into the house and to his room. He opened the door and there he saw Tommy crying into his pillow. Jason walked over to his bed and sat down, Tommy felt the bed dip and looked up to see Jason.

"Hey, I told you I'd be back, what happened?" Jason asked as Tommy laid his head in Jason's lap.

"I fell asleep and dreamt that you went to get my stuff and my dad had you locked up." Tommy said as Jason wrapped his arms around him.

"Never I am here with you." Jason said

"Besides he'd have a good lawyer quicker than your dad could read him his rights." He said as they both looked to see Adam with two suitcases.

"Thanks Adam." Jason said

"No problem. So, your parents said Tommy's cloths were to come here where do you want them?" Adam asked

"Just sit them there." Jason said as Adam placed them by the closet. Tommy knew that he could trust his friends, Adam turned and seen the look in his eyes.

"Tommy you don't have to say anything. I got it all figured out, and like I told Jason your still my friend." Adam said as Tommy smiled.

"Thanks man." Tommy said as Billy and Rocky popped their heads in.

"Yo, Jason that was amazing the way you stood up to Mr. Oliver." Rocky said as Tommy turned to look at Jason.

"What happened?" Tommy asked

"Well your dad showed up and started with my dad. Saying that you would turn me into a fairy." Jason said

"Then Mr. Scott asked what he meant by that, and Jason here said I am not ashamed of who I am and told your dad that he was gay." Billy said

"Tommy you are still our friend no matter what we love you man." Rocky said

"You both are still my brothers." Billy said

"Thanks guys that means a lot to me." Tommy said as Rocky, Billy and Adam took a seat on Jason's futon. Jason stayed on the bed next to Tommy where he belonged.

"So, Jason have you had any boyfriends?" Rocky asked

"Two, one was short lived and the second is still a bit new." Jason said as Tommy and Adam both smiled at the comment. Billy looked to his two friends and knew right away what was going on.

"You two will be good together." Billy said as Rocky nodded in agreement, just as Tommy was going to say something their communicators went off.

"Billy, Adam, or Rocky someone come in." Tanya said

"Hey Tan, what's up?" Adam answered

"Kat and I were getting worried about Tommy is everything ok?" Tanya asked as they looked around to see if Tommy was ready to tell anyone else. Tommy smiled and lifted his arm.

"Yeah I am fine. Can you two come over to 241 East Brook Dr.?" Tommy asked

"Yeah we'll be right there." Kat said as Jason got up and held out his hand to Tommy.

"Let's go out back and wait for them to get here." Jason said

"Ok. But can we talk for a minute?" Tommy asked

"Say no more." Rocky said as the three boys left, Tommy watched the door shut and he pulled Jason into a kiss. Jason wrapped his arms around Tommy.

"I meant what I said, I hope you do too. Tommy, I love you and would like to give us a try." Jason said

"I love you too. And I would love you to be my boyfriend, just one question?" Tommy asked

"Sure." Jason said

"How short lived was this other relationship?" Tommy asked

"One month, five dates and we only ever kissed." Jason said

"Good so all my first will be your first as well." Tommy said

"Yes, it will, we will go as fast or as slow as you want. I want to share it all with you." Jason said

"Me too. I am sorry about earlier." Tommy said

"It's ok, but it's all settled Dad got a temporary parental something or another to Mom and Dad. It means you get to stay here." Jason said as Tommy laced his fingers with Jason's as he kissed his lips.

"Come on, let's go see if the girls are here and tell them the news. Kat might not take it very well she has this huge crush on me." Tommy said

"Well that is as far as it goes is a crush, because you Mr. Thomas James are mine." Jason said

"And you are mine Mr. Jason Lee." Tommy said as the two kissed again.

"Come on I heard a car door." Jason said as the two boys headed down to fine Mrs. Scott letting the girls in. Tommy had in the last few hours he found a new attuide and didn't care who knew that he was in love with his best friend. Mrs. Scott turned to see both boys holding hands as she smiled.

"Tommy you look so much happier than this morning." Mrs. Scott said as Jason let the girls in.

"I feel so much better now knowing that there are people who still love me." Tommy said as Mrs. Scott hugged both boys at the same time.

"I love you both so much. And Thomas James you are family regardless. Both Michael and I talked about this, you have always been like a son, so you call us Mom and Dad." Mrs. Scott said as Tommy let go of Jason and hugged her.

"I got one better, Thanks Mama." Tommy said as Mrs. Scott smiled brightly.

"Ok you four go and join the boys out back and I'll bring you drinks. And girls you are more than welcome to stay Michael went to get stuff for the grill. We're cooking out to celebrate." Mrs. Scott said

"Thanks, you." Tanya said as they followed the boys out back to find Billy, Rocky and Adam.

"Hey girls glad you came." Billy said

"This place is great who lives here." Tanya asked

"Kat, Tanya I'd like you to meet my predecessor Jason Lee Scott the original red ranger." Rocky said

"And all-around good guy." Adam said

"So, you're the famous Bro that Tommy talks about?" Kat asked

"He's more than my Bro, he's been my best friend and a few hours ago he became my boyfriend." Tommy said looking at the girl as they took in the news.

"So, is that why you skipped school?" Tanya said

"No, I told my parents this morning before school and they said that no son of theirs was going to be a fairy, not to come back." Tommy said

"When I ran into you two at the youth center and he asked to go to the beach, we talked and found out we liked each other, so were going to give it a try." Jason said

"Look girls I have always had a feeling that was Bi, but never acted on them I only ever really found one guy attractive and he was in another country." Tommy said

"Well we are behind you." Kat said

"So, wait your parents kicked you out. Where are you staying?" Tanya asked

"As of a few hours ago, I now live here." Tommy said

"Well as long as you too are happy. Tommy what about your parents?" Kat asked

"Well they did this so if they want me to come home, they have to accept me. If not, then tough I have all I need is right here." Tommy said as Jason wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. Tommy was glad that he had great friends because they were going to be his family. Jason now felt that everything was as it should be. He was home with his parents, friends, new friends, and his boyfriend everything was now complete.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Ok I am back with the second installment all mistakes are mine and mine alone. It is Slash and if you don't like it turn back.

Tomorrow was the start of summer they have just finished the last day of school and were head to the youth center. Jason was walking with Tommy, Kat, and Adam. Kat has become a real friend to both Tommy and Jason since they were not hiding that they were a couple. Everyone was ok with them, there were a few who had problems with it but didn't want to go against the friends. It's been a month since Tommy had been kicked out of his parents and moved into Jason's house. Since his parents built him a new room, Tommy got Jason's old room even though he spent many of nights in bed with his boyfriend. They both wanted to go as slow as possible. They made out quite a bit and held one another. Tommy's brother was outraged at the way the Oliver's treated him, and asked Tommy to come live with him and Sam on the res. But then he couldn't finish school with his friends like he wanted to. And it meant being away from Jason and that was not what he wanted. But his brother and uncle were ok with his choice and loved Jason and his parent's.

"Ok so you boys going out tonight or do you want to catch a movie with us?" Kat asked

"Um not sure we'll let you know Mom and Dad said they had something important to talk to us about." Tommy said

"We'll just let us know either way." Adam said as they walked into the youth center and walked to their table. Billy, Rocky and Tanya were already there waiting on them.

"Hey, you guys about time you got here." Billy said

"Well, excuse us we had to turn in our laptops, there was a line." Tommy said

"So, are you two joining us all tonight?" Rocky asked

"Not sure, Mom and Dad have something to talk to us about. So, we'll see." Jason said

"What time do you have to be home?" Tanya asked

"Well I have a class to teach, so after that." Tommy said

"Well you better go change your students are arriving." Kat said as Tommy leaned in and kissed Jason's cheek.

"Go have fun teaching." Jason said

"And just what are you going to do for the next hour?" Tommy asked

"I am going to sit right here and watch you teach." Jason said as Tommy headed off the locker room to change.

"So, Jason how has he really been?" Billy asked

"He has his moments where after mom tells him she loves him he starts to cry. Wondering how my parents could love him and his couldn't. But he's getting there." Jason said

"How does David and Sam feel?" Billy asked

"They are ok with Tommy and me. They even get along with my parents." Jason said

"Has his parents tried to contact him at all?" Tanya asked

"No, nothing it's like they don't even care." Jason said as Tommy came back out and started his class. One by one everyone started to leave they had to get home and get ready for the movie night at Kat's house. Jason smiled as he watched as Tommy helped the kids perfect their skill. Tommy was always great with kids he would make a great father someday. Tommy dismissed his class and walked over to the table where Jason sat.

"Hey Handsome did everyone leave you all alone." Tommy said as he sat down and took a drink of water.

"Yeah they did but I had you to keep me occupied." Jason said as he leaned forward.

"Really." Tommy said

"Yep I got to watch you do something you love, and I get to see you all hot and sweaty. Go change so we can head home." Jason said

"Anything you say Handsome." Tommy said as he headed to the locker room to get changed. Jason gathered up all of Tommy's things and his as well. Just as he was about to head back to the table in walked Mrs. Oliver.

"Jason can I talk to you a minute?" She asked as Jason turned around to look her in the eye.

"What can I do for you?" Jason asked

"I wanted to ask you how Tommy is coping." Mrs. Oliver asked as Jason didn't want to tell her anything.

"You know you should have thought about that before you kicked him out. I am sorry I can't tell you anything if you want to know something you need to ask him." Jason said as he turned to leave when she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"My son loves you so much. Just please tell me that you return his feeling, that it was all for nothing." Mrs. Oliver said as I saw Tommy standing there watching us. He smiled and nodded his head yes as he mouthed, I love you.

"Yes, I love Tommy with all my heart, and nothing is going to change that. But I refuse to let you and your husband hurt him anymore then you already have. Now if you will excuse me, I am late." Jason said as he grabbed his bag and Tommy's as he walked to the exit. Mrs. Oliver turned to see that Tommy was waiting on Jason to join him. She watched as Jason handed Tommy his bag and then reached over and kissed Tommy's lips. Tommy smiled and took Jason's hand into his as they walked out of the youth center. The two walked over to Jason's mom's car as they throw their bags into the back seat. Tommy walked over to Jason and pulled him into his arms and kissed him. Jason wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him close.

"Thank you for what you said in there." Tommy said

"Anything for you Sexy. Now come on we have to get home Mom and Dad will be waiting." Jason said as the two got into the car and headed home. Tommy was feeling a little lost after seeing his mom there talking to Jason. But she never once tried to talk to him when she saw that he was there. Jason squeezed Tommy's hand as it was almost instinct that the two held hands. Pulling into the driveway Jason saw that his Dad was already home.

"Come on Sexy let's go in and you can shower while I start a load of laundry." Jason said

"Sounds good." Tommy said as they walked into the house both parents greeted them.

"Hey boys we are all going out tonight we have wonderful news." Dad said

"Well, Tommy has to shower and I'll throw in a load of laundry and then change ten minutes at the most." Jason said

"Ok and boys it's formal so your suit's please." Mom said

"Yes Mama." Tommy said as he went up the steps and Jason walked to the laundry room Mrs. Scott followed her son.

"Ok what's wrong with my boys?" Mom asked

"Honey why do you think something is wrong?" Dad asked

"Mothers intuition. Now spill it." Mom said

"Um…after his class Tommy went to change and I cleaned up his stuff, Mrs. Oliver showed up." Jason said

"What did she want?" Mom asked

"Asked how Tommy was coping and to tell me that Tommy loves me." Jason said

"What did you tell her?" Dad asked

"Nothing I told her that she should have thought about that before they kicked him out and that I loved him too. And then there was Tommy standing there ready to go. I walked to him and kissed him in front of her." Jason said

"Did she say anything to him?" Mom asked

"No, nothing." Jason said

"Go get dressed son." Dad said as Jason walked up the stairs to his room there, he found it empty so Tommy must be in his room. Jason got his suit out and put it on and got everything he needed he headed down only to hear Tommy talking to Mom and Dad.

"How are you feeling now?" Mom asked

"You know I thought that it would hurt see her and her not speaking to me, but I could care less. And you two have a lot to do with that I love you both and I am glad you love me the same." Tommy said

"We will always love you. Even if this thing between you and Jason doesn't work out you are still a son to us." Dad said

"Even though I can see you two together forever." Mom said

"Thanks Dad and Mama, and I can see Jason and I being together forever too. I just hope he does too." Tommy said

"I know I would love nothing more than to be yours forever." Jason said as they all turned to see Jason standing there with a smiled. Tommy walked over to his boyfriend and reached out to take his hand into his and pulled him close.

"Well let's get out of here and get to dinner." Mom said as they all got into the suburban. Jason and Tommy got to sit in the back and held hands as they drove out of Angel Grove and over to Stone Canyon. Pulling up to the restaurant Tommy was shocked to see where they were eating.

"What's wrong Babe?" Jason asked

"Nothing it's just I've been here before." Tommy said as they got out and when Jason was around to his side of the car, he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend.

"Dad looked in to finding a place where we can talk and not have you to worry about who sees your pda." Mom said

"You know Mama, Jase and I talked and well we really don't care what other people think. All that matters are, what you two and our friends think." Tommy said

"Well what a great way to look at it. So, who were you hear with?" Dad asked

"Um Rocky and Adam. The owners are Rocky's brothers." Tommy said as they entered the building and were greeted by a young lady.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Reservation's for Scott." Dad said

"Right this way." She said as we followed her through the restaurant to the privet dining room. Just as they were about to enter, they were all stopped dead in their tracks.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the fairy and his boyfriend." He said as both Jason and Tommy stiffened at the voice. Both boys started to go through the door not wanting to cause a scene.

"Keep going Mom." Jason whispered

"That's right run away like always." He said as Tommy turned to see his so-called father.

"I know you don't like my choices, but they are mine and mine alone. You made it perfectly clear that you can't handle who I love, so you kicked me out not the other way around. Now if you don't mind my family and I would like to eat in peace." Tommy said as he turned to take Jason's hand into his and followed their parents into the dining room.

"Told you Michael it was only a matter of time" Alex yelled as Mrs. Scott was about to turn around only to find a young man standing at the table.

"I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave." He said

"I am not the problem those two fags are the problem." Alex said as the young man standing there started to get red in the face.

"Ricky calm down, I'll handle this go see that Tommy and Jason are ok." He said

"Thanks Dan." Ricky said as he left the table and entered the privet dining room. Ricky walked over the table and smiled at the two friends of his brother's.

"Hello Tommy, how are you tonight?" Ricky asked

"I am good. I am sorry about that out there." Tommy said

"Not your fault some people are just plain ignorant." Ricky said

"Ricky I'd like you to meet my boyfriend and his parents. This is Jason, Sarah and Michael." Tommy said

"Well then welcome, and Jason it is finally nice to meet you I have heard so much about you from this one and Rocky." Ricky said as another man walked over to the table and put his arm around Ricky.

"Hey Babe, everything is taken care of." He said

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to my husband Dan. Dan these are two of Rocky's friends Jason and Tommy there dating and these are Jason's parents." Ricky said

"Hello nice to meet you all. I am so sorry about that it shouldn't have happened." Dan said

"Don't worry it would have happened sooner or later." Tommy said

"What do you mean?" Ricky asked

"That rude man out there was Tommy's father. When Tommy told them, he was bi and had a thing for Jason they kicked him out." Dad said

"He's been living with us for almost three months and this was the first time we have seen or heard from him." Mom said

"Well again I am sorry. Please I hope you have a great time and if you need anything just ask for myself or Dan." Ricky said as they left us to our dinner. Mom looked over to Tommy and Jason as they were both quiet.

"Boys are you ok?" Mom asked

"Yeah Mama I am good. I am glad that I have you two in my corner." Tommy said  
"Jase what about you?" Dad asked

"I am ok just really pissed off that he had to attack us like that. All we wanted a nice night out." Jason said as Tommy rubbed his hand up and down Jason's leg trying to calm him.

"Handsome we are still going to have a nice night out with our parents and that's all that matters." Tommy said

"Son he's right don't let Alex's hate ruin all this good news we have to share." Dad said

"Ok deal. So, speaking of this good news what is it?" Jason asked

"Well there are two things we are celebrating tonight." Mom said as their waitress came to the table and took their drink order. As they all looked over the menus to see what they wanted to eat. Once she was back, they all place their food order.

"Ok Boys so our first thing to celebrate is as of today Tommy you are in our care; we are basically we're your foster parents." Dad said

"Really I don't have to think about asking them for anything?" Tommy asked

"Nope nothing. And second on Nov 3rd it will become official that Tommy is considered an adult and doesn't need parents' permission for anything." Dad said as both boys looked at one another and then back to their parents with the same question in their eyes.

"Don't worry you will still have a place to stay with us? Just because you officially become an adult doesn't mean were abounding you. We love you so much Thomas no matter what." Mom said

"Thanks, and I love you both so much, you have showed me that no matter what happens there are still people out there who will stick up for you." Tommy said

"Ok and the next thing is that the construction business just got an amazing job. It starts July 1st after you two graduate Mom and I will be moving to Seattle." Dad said

"Now I know you two haven't thought of college yet, but we want you to know that you two are welcome to find a college in Seattle or you can go anywhere else. Just know that you are more than welcome to move with us." Mom said

"Wow that's great news congratulations Dad." Jason said

"Yeah that's amazing." Tommy said

"Just promise me that you two will think about it. If you want to go with us, we'll get you and apartment off campus. Just think about it." Mom said

"Well think about it promise." Jason said as their meals came, and they ate and talked about everything. Jason was enjoying the despite how it started out. But all the good new weighted out the bad start of everything. Tommy was finally truly happy and away from his parent's influence. And the fact that his dad got this huge deal and would have to move to Seattle for a few years. They all finished their meals and decided that they wanted to have desert. After their meal they headed back out to car and headed home. It was a quite ride as they made it back to into Angel Grove. One they arrived at their house they all piled out and into the house. Jason and Tommy took the time to say goodnight to their parents and headed upstairs.

"So, you going to stay with me tonight or your room." Jason asked

"With you of course, I just need to get something." Tommy said as he turned to go to his room and grab what he needed. Jason had just come out of the bathroom when he saw Tommy sitting on the bed. Jason walked over to him and Tommy pulled him down next to him.

"So, I was thinking a lot about what your parents said about after we graduate. And well I was looking into a major but it's very time consuming. And two of the schools were in that area, one was in Portland, Organ and the other was in Tacoma, Washington. I guess what I am trying to say is if you want to go north with them, I will go with you." Tommy said as Jason smiled, he wanted nothing more than to have Tommy with him.

"I think it's a great idea. We can get the off-campus apartment so we have plenty of alone time. I want nothing more than to be with you I love you Thomas James." Jason said as Tommy leaned in and kissed him with great passion. Pulling back Tommy pushed Jason onto the bed and straddling him as he kissed his neck leading a path up to his ear as he whispered.

"I love you too Jason Lee." Tommy said as he sat up and pulled out a bag out of his pocket. "Jason, I had David working on this for a while and I really want you to wear it." Tommy said as Jason opened it to find a leather cuff with a tyrannosaurs head in the middle.

"Tommy it's beautiful I love it and yes I'll wear it I love you. And I guess we both think alike." Jason said as Tommy took the cuff and placed it on Jason's left wrist. Jason flipped them over and got off his boyfriend to go to his dresser and pulled out a bag that looked just like the one Tommy had.

"Jase…" Tommy said

"I talked to David and asked him to do the same thing here." Jason said as Tommy pulled it out and saw a leather cuff that had the dragonzord emblem. Tommy smiled and pulled Jason down and kissed him with great passion.

"I love it Handsome, will you put it on me?" Tommy asked as Jason took the cuff and placed it around Tommy's left wrist.

"I will follow you were ever you want to go." Jason said as Tommy smiled, he knew where he wanted to go.

"I was leaning toward Tacoma." Tommy said

"Then it's off to Tacoma come College time." Jason said, "Come on let's go tell Mom and Dad our plans."

The two boys walked down to the living room where Mom was watching TV and Dad was reading the paper. Jason and Tommy walked over to the loveseat and sat down.

"You boys ok?" Dad asked as he put the paper down.

"We wanted to talk to you and Mama." Tommy said as Mom turned the TV off. They both looked to the boys and saw that something changed but changed for the better.

"Well we are all ears." Mom said

"Um Jason and I talked and well both have decided that come next summer we'll move with you." Tommy said as Mom smile and started to clap her hands.

"And were both going to apply to University of Washington of Tacoma and University Puget Sound." Jason said

"Well, boys we are behind you no matter what you do, tell you what how about this summer we take a trip up to check out both areas to see what it will cost and the commute." Dad said

"Are you serious so far in advance?" Tommy asked

"Yep you can never be too prepared." Mom said

"Ok then it's a trip." Jason said

"Now was there something else you wanted to tell us?" Dad asked as Jason and Tommy looked to one another and realized that they must have noticed the cuffs.

"Well I done said that I want to be with Tommy forever, as he has said the same about being with me." Jason said

"And well both Jase and I had the same idea we both asked David to make us something." Tommy said

"The cuffs I see they are very cool looking." Mom said, "So am I to assume that they mean what I think?"

"Yes, Mama they do." Tommy said as she was up off the couch and hugging both her boys.

"Well I for one am happy for you two. And I know we don't have to worry about some things. But please be careful. I love you two." Dad said

"Yes, I am happy too. I can't wait till I can plan the wedding." Mom said

"Yes, Mom when the time comes you are more than welcome as long as we have some input." Jason said

"Like I would ever leave you two out. I am so happy I could cry." Mom said

"Honey let's let the boys head to bed so that we can talk about when we can take this trip." Dad said as both Tommy and Jason headed up the steps and into Jason's room where the two got ready for bed.

"I love you Handsome." Tommy said as he kissed Jason's lips sweetly.

"I love you too Sexy." Jason said as he kissed Tommy back. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow they each had two classes to teach and then they were meeting up with David. Then they needed to talk to their friends about everything that has happened. Jason had laid down and waited for Tommy to join him. The two have slept together many times just sharing a bed. Mainly nights when Tommy needed to be healed when the dreams got to him. The loss of his parents and fear of losing his friends and his boyfriend. But Jason would lay with him and hold him as the two slept peacefully. Jason knew that there was one thing he had to do it had been planned way before things happened. He had a trip to Florida planned and it was too late to back out. Jason knew that those three days were going to be so hard because he wanted to rip Kim a new one but then also wanted to thank her. He would just have to wait and see what happened he only hoped that Tommy would be ok for the three days that he was going to be away.


	3. Chapter 3

An: Ok I am back with the third installment all mistakes are mine and mine alone. It is Slash and if you don't like it turn back.

Jason was not happy with himself he was still reeling with everything that happened in the cave. Where he was trying to kill his boyfriend and friends. He knew that he was under a spell and had no control of anything. Tommy kept telling him that it was ok that nothing would ever change what they have. Jason hadn't had a chance to tell Tommy about Kim and the guy she broke up with Tommy for are no longer together. She has said something to him about wanting to try and get back with Tommy. But wasn't sure if he and Kat were dating, when Jason told her no, they were just friends. He was standing there by himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see his boyfriend.

"Hey, come with me a minute." Tommy said as the two left to cockpit of the megazord. The two took the steps down into the belly of the zord. Tommy knew what was going through his boyfriend's mind for it went through his just six months ago when he tried to kill Jason. Tommy had his helmet off and sat it on the step as he pushed Jason up against the wall and kissed him. Jason wrapped his arms around Tommy holding him close as he kissed back.

"I am so sorry." Jason said

"Hey, its ok remember I have tried to kill you twice once as the green ranger under Rita's spell and second just six months ago thanks to Gasket. I love you Jason." Tommy said as he raised Jason's wrist and kissed the cuff that was there.

"I love you too so much. I didn't want to hurt you god I tried to fight it…" Jason said as a tear slipped

"I know you did I seen the looks. I don't blame you I blame Devatox. Never you ever you." Tommy said as he kissed Jason yet again.

"I love you Tommy." Jason said laying his head on Tommy's shoulder.

"So how was your dive before it was interrupted?" Tommy asked as Jason pulled back to look at his boyfriend.

"Kim and Andrew broke up and she said something about maybe trying to get back with you." Jason said

"What did you say?" Tommy asked

"Told her that it was your business and started the dive." Jason said

"Well she can try but I am taken. This here mean's I am yours." Tommy said as he kissed the cuff.

"I know but I think we better tell her and soon before she gets the wrong idea" Jason said

"I will when we get back up to the cock pit." Tommy said as he picked up his helmet and headed up the steps Jason was right behind him watching that ass.

"Hey, are you two ok?" Kat asked as she hugged both Tommy and Jason.

"Yeah we are now that we talked." Jason said as Kim walked over to where Tommy and Jason stood.

"Jase you have to understand spells make us do crazy things. Remember what Gasket did to Tommy the whole brain wash." Tanya said

"Yeah he tried to kill you." Kat said as Kim slowly inched closer to Tommy.

"Wow that's twice then." Kim said

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked

"Back when Tommy was the Green ranger before we turned him to our side, he was evil. He tried to kill me." Jason said

"And you always forgave me, and I told you downstairs that I forgive you." Tommy said

"You're so forgiving Tommy." Kim said, "Can we talk a minute?"

Tommy looked over to his teammates and then to his boyfriend they all had this look on their face.

"Look Kim yes I am very forgiving, but I can't deal with what happened between us. It's going to take me a while to forgive you. Besides Jason said you asked if I was seeing anyone." Tommy said

"Yeah and he said it was your business." Kim said

"Yes, I am seeing someone and it's very serious. So serious that we both applied to the same college and moving in together." Tommy said

"Wait this is news to us too." Kat said

"Sorry guys we went with Mama and Dad and found an apartment and it only a ten-minute commute to campus." Tommy said as Kim was standing there shocked that Kat didn't even know what was going on, so it wasn't her.

"So, who is she? I'd like to meet her" Kim asked

"Well then you'll be waiting a long time. Cause there is no her." Tommy said as Kim looked at him confused. Everyone then started to look between Jason and Tommy.

"What did I miss here?" Kim asked

"Kim I am Bi, and I am with…" Tommy stopped as Justin smiled

"Just kiss it out already." Justin said with a huge smile.

"Go for it." Adam said

"Yeah I love watching you two kiss." Kat said

"It's so sweet." Tanya said

"Ok chill out you know what and when we do kiss its' up to us." Tommy said Kim looked to Adam and Jason who were standing off to the side Jason not saying a word to what everyone else was chiming in on.

"Ok I am lost." Kim said

"Oh, for god sake." Jason said as he got tired of listing to everyone and Kim not getting it, she was always smarter than that. Jason walked over to Tommy and pushed him up against the wall of the cockpit and planted his lips to Tommy's. Jason made sure to frame Tommy's face in his hands as he felt Tommy's arms wrap around him. The two were so caught up in the passion that they were creating they forgot where they were till Kat and Tanya's voice broke through.

"Awww." The girls said the two pulled apart and Jason made sure to wrap his arm around Tommy's waist and as Tommy kept his around Jason's shoulders.

"So …wait you two…how could…what about…no…you're playing with me." Kim finally said

"No were not. I love Jason with all my heart." Tommy said looking into Jason's deep brown eyes.

"I love you too Sexy." Jason said

"I can't believe what I am seeing." Kim said

"Look Kim things really changed after you broke Tommy's heart. We all tried to get him to open to us and talk but nothing. Then Jason comes home and was only home three hours and the flood gates opened. Jason has been the best thing that has happened to Tommy since you broke up with him." Kat said

"Yeah and it was a very lousy way to do it too." Adam said

"So, you all are ok with is?" Kim asked

"Yes, we are and so is Rocky." Kat said

"Look Kim things changed when you sent that letter and they changed for the better. I am so grateful for the friends I have and the family. I am sorry if you can't handle this. But it is what we both want." Tommy said turning and kissing Jason's cheek.

"Kimmy, I love you, you've been like a sister to me. But I agree with Tommy if you can't handle this then I am sorry. This is what we both want." Jason said

"What about your parents?" Kim asked

"Mine kicked me out the day that I told them I was Bi. My own dad called me a fairy." Tommy said

"And even went as far as calling us faggots in a public restaurant." Jason said

"And as for Jason's parents they took me in gave me a place to stay they loved me when my own wouldn't." Tommy said as Jason smiled thinking about this summer.

"What about school?" Kim asked

"About 90% of the school is behind them." Adam asked as he stood next to Kat.

"I just…this is all so much." Kim said as they were back at the power chamber. They all got out of the Zord and walked into the power chamber where Kim sees Alpha and Zordon for the first time since she left the team. Also, there was Billy who was getting printouts of the zord and the reading from Jason and Kim's scans.

"Rangers it is good to see you made it back. Kimberly, Jason welcome back. Ranger I wish I have better news, but this is only the beginning, Divatox is only getting started I hope you are ready." Zordon said as Kim looked around at the new Chamber and felt so out of place.

"I am sorry but…I can't be here send me home." Kim said

"Kimberly are you ok?" Zordon asked

"Please just send me home." Kim said as Alpha hit a few buttons and she was gone.

"What was her problem?" Billy asked

"Um she's having a hard time wrapping her mind around Jason and Tommy's relationship." Kat said

"Yeah she freaked out when Tommy told her he was seeing someone." Justin said

"Even worse when she found out it was Jason and not a girl." Tanya said

"She's just mad that she can't get back with Tommy." Jason said

"Nope, I am taken and happy right where I am." Tommy said

"Well after looking at the scans everything is fine no ill effects." Billy said

"Any news about Rocky?" Adam asked

"Yeah um broke a vertebra. But he'll be fine." Billy said

"So were going to have to forfeit the tournament." Adam said

"Wait what about Jason joining you three." Kat said

"Yeah you still can compete for the forester home." Tanya said

"I am game if you two are willing to have me." Jason said

"Any time handsome." Tommy said

"Yeah man I'm game." Adam said

"Go we'll meet you all there." Billy said

"Ok then let's get there have less than an hour." Jason said as they all teleported to the youth center. There they got into Adam's jeep and headed to the arena where the tournament was being held. They all ran into the building to fine Tommy's brother and Jason's parents.

"Hey boys thought you had to forfeit because of Rocky." Mama said

"Nope we have a replacement." Tommy said as they all looked to Jason.

"Yep Jase has agreed to be our third. So, we have to go." Adam said as both Tommy and Jason kissed Mom and followed Adam. After a few hours of fights and sweating it came down to the last match. The boys were hanging in there and doing everything that they could to stay in this match this was it. They only had about five minutes left when Tommy used his roundhouse kick and knocked his opponent outside the ring. Before they knew what was happening the bell was ringing and the match was over. Tommy, Jason, and Adam won the whole tournament the whole arena was erupted in cheers. All the kids from the center were in the ring as Jason, Tommy and Adam were soon hoisted up on shoulders.

"We did it." Adam said

"Yeah we did." Tommy said as he looked to his left to see his boyfriend. They both nodded to one another knowing that they would celebrate later. The three were soon let down off to celebrate with their friends, as the boys were hugging the girls and their parents Kat spoke up.

"Congrats boys you did amazing. But you are all sweaty and stink. Go shower." Kat said as Adam pulled her close to him

"Aww honey I just want a hug." Adam said as Jason wrapped his arm around Tommy holding him close.

"Go shower and then meet us out front so we can go see Rocky." Kat said

"Yeah sounds good." Tommy said as the three walked back to the locker room. All three grabbed their bags and headed into the showers. Adam took the stall in the middle so that Jason and Tommy were separated so they could get in and out quickly. Tommy was the first one out of the shower and started to get dressed. Then Adam came out as he too was starting to get dressed both Tommy and Adam were putting their shoes on. Jason walked out with the towel wrapped around him. Adam quickly got up and left.

"Five minutes then I am sending in Mama." Adam said as he left. Jason felt that they had all the time in the world to explore what each other. Jason pulled up his boxers as Tommy watched Jason's every move. Jason knew that Tommy was enjoying his every move so he took his time within the five minutes to get dressed. He wanted to make everything last to let Tommy know that he loved him. Once he was finished he walked over to Tommy and held out his hand. Tommy reached for his Jason's hand and the two walked out to meet their friends. They heard the commotion going on and wondered what was happening. Just then Justin came through the crowed to see that Jason and Tommy were looking on.

"Hey what's going on?" Tommy asked

"Um Jason your dad got into a fight and has been arrested." Justin said

"What with who?" Jason asked as there was Billy and Tanya.

"Hey Guys Adam and his mom are headed to get his dad to go bail out your dad. It seems Kim went to the Oliver's and they came here starting some stuff and well, Mama stuck up for you both and he slapped her. Which sent your dad into a fit as he then punched Mr. Oliver." Billy said

"Then there was Mrs. Oliver and she had the cops with her, and they arrested your dad." Tanya said as Tommy let go of Jason's hand and took off for the front of the crowed.

"Tommy waits." Jason yelled as Tommy was already pushing through the crowd. Ever since his parents turned their backs on him, he's thought of The Scotts as his parents they were there for him and loved him. Finally making his way to the front of the crowd Kim, Mrs. Oliver, Mr. Oliver, on one side and Kat, David, Sam, and Mama on the other.

"Mama are you ok?" Tommy asked as Mrs. Oliver stepped forward as Tommy side stepped her and went to Mrs. Scott and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am now. Where is Jason?" Mama asked

"Right here Mom." Jason said as he too hugged his Mom.

"I am so glad that you boys weren't here for what happened." Mama said

"Come on let's go meet Mr. Park and bail out Dad." Tommy said

"Thomas James Oliver enough of this crap you need to come home now." Mr. Oliver said

"Sorry but as of last month I turned 18 and I legally changed my name back to Trueheart." Tommy said

"Son please we just want you to come home." Mrs. Oliver said as Kim was hugging her.

"I have not been your son since you kicked me out last year. After everything you both said to me, I made my decision, and talked to Uncle Sam and David and they agreed. So, I changed my name back to Trueheart I got the final papers yesterday." Tommy said as Jason held him close to him, he could feel Tommy shaking.

"Come on Handsome please your parents miss you." Kim said as Kat had enough of Kim butting in.

"Enough, Kim first you lost all right to call Tommy handsome, second of all this has nothing to do with you. I am sorry you can't handle Tommy and Jason's relationship but tough." Kat said

"Mama, Come on we are done here let's go get Dad." Tommy said he and Jason wrapped their arms around her and guided her to the car. The three of them made their way to the out of the arena and headed to the police station. They arrived there at the same time as Adam and his mom.

"Hey guys how are everything back at the arena?" Adam said

"Well when we left your girl was giving Kim a tongue lashing." Jason said

"Well good for her" Adam said

"Come on Sarah let go get Michael. Boys stay here please?" Mr. Park asked

"Sure, thing Dad." Adam said as they watched as the parents walked into the police station. Jason and Tommy knew nothing of what happened just that Alex had slapped Mama and Dad retaliated.

"So, Adam what happened?" Jason asked

"Well I had just gotten out there and they asked where you two were and I told them that Jason was just getting dressed. That I was giving you five minutes and then sending in Mama. Well then out of nowhere Kim shows up with Mr. Oliver and he demands to know where Tommy was. And Mama stepped up and said he's changing but it's none of your business. Well then he goes your faggot son turned my son against us. Well, Mama stepped up saying you have no right calling my sons or anyone that name. No wonder Thomas changed his name and he slapped her. Your dad was by her side and kissed her cheek and said I love you and then slowly turned and laid out Mr. Oliver out." Adam said

"Wow I can't believe he hit her. Jason I am so sorry." Tommy said as Jason cupped his face.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Mama was doing what she does best protecting us. Neither of them is blaming you." Jason said

"I still feel bad." Tommy said

"Thomas James Trueheart don't ever let me hear you talk like that. Michael and I love you just as much as we do Jason. This is Alex's fault and his alone. You hear me." Mama said

"Yes Mama." Tommy said as she kissed his cheek.

"Dad are you ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah all charges were dropped. To many witnesses saying that Alex started it and I was defending my wife." Michael said

"Good." Jason said, "Hey Adam do you want to ride with us to see Rocky."

"Yeah. Mom I'll be home in an hour." Adam said

"Ok." Mrs. Park said

"Boys take your time we love you." Dad said as the boys and adults went here separate ways. The boys got into Tommy's car and headed to the Hospital to meet their friends. They arrived at the hospital and walked up to Rocky's room there they heard voices. Tommy knocked on the door and waited till they were told to come in. They went in and joined their friends for a while. Adam went and stood behind Kat who was on the comfortable chair. Tanya and Justin were sitting in the windowsill. Billy was sitting on the side of the bed next to his boyfriend. Jason and Tommy stood close to the door because they didn't want to stay too long, they wanted to get home and check on their parents. Tommy really couldn't wait till school was over and they could get everything moving on heading up to Washington.


	4. Chapter 4

An: Ok I am back with the fourth installment all mistakes are mine and mine alone. It is Slash and if you don't like it turn back.

Today was going to be a hard day for everyone on the team they were passing on their powers to new people that they got to choose. It been a bit hard and crazy, a few months' back Zordon and Alapha got to go home to their planet. And in his place came Demetria she was good at what she does just like Zordon was, but she loved questions way too much. She had brought up the idea to the rangers about them finding their own replacements. The four of them had graduated from school and were getting ready to do the whole college thing. They were all working summer jobs and having fun. But here it was June 25th and Jason and Tommy leave for Washington in five days. They were getting very excited to live on their own the sad part was Mom and Dad were three hours north of them. They would make new friends and hopefully they were as nice as the ones they were leaving behind. Tommy and Jason had spent a lot of their free time helping Mom and Dad pack up the house and get everything ready for the move. They had already taken two U-Haul truck loads up and all they really had left was the beds, furniture, and TV's. They also had a U-Haul filled with all of Jason's things from his room and then things of Tommy's they were going to drive up at the same time as Mom and Dad. On their last trip up they had already taken the couch and chair and coffee table for their living room. Then on the second trip they took the kitchen table and the cook wear. They had also left Jason's car at their new apartment the last time they were up there so this time they could take Tommy's car. They were going to drop off the stuff in the U-Hal and then turn it in and follow mom and dad up to help them set up the house. The house they had bought in Seattle was a two-bedroom, three bath and a very open floor plan. The other thing that sold the house was the garage that was turned into an in-law suite. The house was just big enough for Mom and Dad to be ok alone. And still have room for the boys when they came to visit. Tommy had a few last things to handle before he was going to turn over his powers. There were two things he needed to do before he left and they were ones he needed to do alone. He pulled up to Kim's house and knew that she was home, he walked to the door and knocked. She has been a thorn in his and Jason's side since she came back to school. She's been trying her hardest to get him to come back to her. But he wasn't having any of it, he was set for life with Jason. He waited a few seconds and the door opened and there stood Kim.

"Hi, Kim I was wondering if we could talk a minute." Tommy said

"Hey Tommy, sure come on in." Kim said

"No that's ok this won't take long. I just need to tell you something." Tommy said as Kim took a seat on the porch and Tommy sat down next to her.

"So, what's up?" Kim asked

"Well I have done a lot of soul searching and well a few weeks ago Uncle Sam sent me and Jason on a vision quest. We were taken to different parts of the reservation and made to find out way back. I had a lot of time to reflect on the past, the present and the future. And I realized that I had to forgive and forget the past to be good in the present and to be happy in the future." Tommy said as he looked to the left and saw the rose bushes that her mom loved so much.

"Ok so what does that have to do with me? I thought you hated me." Kim said as Tommy looked to her with compassion in his eyes.

"You know I use to love you, I thought that you and I could be together forever. Even after you left, and we were giving the long-distance thing a try I still thought that we could withstand anything. But then I got that letter and it changed my whole world. It made me really think about what life throws at us. When I read what you said about how I was like your brother, I knew that right then and there that you and I were never really meant to be at least in your mind." Tommy said

"What do you mean I love you I just need to try something different you were all I knew at the time? I missed you like I missed Jason, Zack and Billy and they were like brothers. And after Andrew and I broke up I realized that you were it for me that I made a huge mistake. That's why I wanted to come back after the games to give us a try again." Kim said

"I know and when you broke up with me through the letter, I was heartbroken, Kat and Billy took me snowboarding to try and get my mind off things, but it didn't work. It wasn't till I realized that I missed Jason way more then I missed you. Jason leaving for Switzerland was more divesting to me then you breaking up with me. I mean I never told anyone but there were many times I cried myself asleep. After our breakup all I could think about was wondering if I could convince my parent to let me go to Switzerland to visit Jason." Tommy said

"Did what we have did it mean anything to you?" Kim asked

"Yes, it did but like I said when you broke up with me, I changed and wondered what it would be like to be with Jason and after that he consumed my every thought. He was always there for me in the beginning and we had such a tight friendship and like brothers. But after that letter they changed, and I was falling in love with him. I am so sorry that you got hurt, but I love Jason and well he and I were in this for the long haul. I hope one day you can understand." Tommy said as he stood up and kissed her cheek and then walked to his car. Just as he was about to get in, he heard Kim calling his name.

"Tommy, wait." Kim said as she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"For what it is worth, I understand…I am sorry for any trouble I caused you and Jason. Tell him I am sorry for everything and I wish you two nothing but the best."

"I will and Kim, I do forgive you for everything as well. Good-bye." Tommy said as he got in the car and drove away and had to cross town to his next destination. Thinking about everything he had to do today he knew that Kim and his adoptive parents were going to be the worst. The easiest thing was going to be giving his powers up and saying good-bye to their friends. He pulled up to the house that he used to think of as home, but it hasn't been that in almost two years. He got out of the car and walked to the door and knocked. He waited a few seconds and waited on someone to answer. The door opened and there was Mrs. Oliver.

"Thomas, it's good to see you." Mrs. Oliver said

"You too, is he here to?" Tommy asked

"Yes, but he doesn't want to see you, I am so sorry son." Mrs. Oliver said

"Fine. I just came to tell you both that no matter what I do still love you both. You were the best parents I could have asked for. I will always be grateful for everything that you gave me and taught me. I am just sorry that you two couldn't handle the real me. Just so you both know I forgive you for turning your back on me. I just wanted to tell you both that I will forever love you both even if you can't love me." Tommy said as Mrs. Oliver knew that it was now or never, she wasn't about to lose her son for her husband's stupidity. She knew that she had to do what was right for herself and not her husband. She reached out and took ahold of Tommy's wrist and pulled him into a hug.

"I am so sorry for not standing up for you like a mother should have. I was a horrible mother for letting him tell me what to think. I don't care anymore all I care about is that you are happy. Thomas James, I love you so much." Mrs. Oliver said as Tommy hugged her back.

"I love you too. Look I know you are trying to hide this from him come over to the house tonight and have dinner with us." Tommy said

"What will Jason and the Scotts think?" Mrs. Oliver asked

"If you are truly, sincere about Jason and me they'll be ok. They only want what is best for us." Tommy said

"As do I. I'll see you tonight." Mrs. Oliver said "Go, I love you Thomas."

Tommy hugged her again and kissed her cheek and walked toward the car looking back to see her standing there waving to him. He looked to the left and saw him standing at the window looking on, so Tommy waved back to her and got into the car. He pulled away and drove off to the Youth Center where he was meeting Jason and then the gang was going to show up so they could head to the power chamber. Tommy walked in to see Kim and Jason sitting there talking and laughing. Tommy smiled knowing that everything was going to be ok between the three of them. Tommy walked to the table and sat next to Jason and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Handsome, having a good talk?" Tommy asked as Jason smiled and Kim blushed.

"Yeah Sexy I am how did it go with…" Jason stopped not sure what to call them. Kim saw that this was none of her business and started to leave.

"Hey, you two I'll be going and again like I said I am happy for you both." Kim said

"Thanks Kim and I meant what I said earlier." Tommy said

"Me too Tommy, and Jason I am truly, truly sorry for the way I acted. I only ever wanted you to be happy. And now that you are, I am so happy for you both. I love you guys." Kim said as she kissed Tommy's cheek and then turned to Jason and did the same. Tommy watched as Kim left and it was just the two of them.

"So, what did she say?" Tommy asked

"I am guessing after you left her house, she called me and wanted to talk. So, we meant up here and she apologized to me for everything she said and the way she acted. And I kind of invited her over tonight to the party. I hope that it was ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah it is, I was going to, but I hoped that she would talk to you first." Tommy said as Jason reached over and took his boyfriends hand.

"So, what happened at the Oliver house?" Jason said as Tommy thought about what had gone down at the house just a bit ago.

"Well when I knocked on the door she answered, I asked where he was, and she said he didn't want to be bothered. So, I told her that I forgave them for what they did and that I still love them. That I couldn't have asked for a better set of parents. They had taught me a lot and I was sorry that they couldn't continue to love me with the choices I made." Tommy said

"How did she take that? Cause I know that Kat said that after the fight she saw a bit of sadness in her when you and I left with mom." Jason said

"Well she said, and I quote 'I am so sorry for not standing up for you like a mother should have. I was a horrible mother for letting him tell me what to think. I don't care anymore all I care about is that you are happy. Thomas James, I love you so much' She then hugged me and I could tell she was very sincere about it." Tommy said

"What about him." Jason asked

"No, he never showed his face only through the window. Mom waved and I waved back." Tommy said

"Did you invite her over tonight?" Jason asked

"I did, I just hope she comes, and I hope Mama and Dad don't get mad." Tommy said

"Never, Sexy they love you and they want you to mend these broken pieces of your life before we move on to the future." Jason said as he leaned in and kissed Tommy. The two were so wrapped up they didn't know they were being watched.

"Ok you two enough you have the rest of your lives to do that." Adam said

"Yeah and we have somewhere to be in five minutes." Kat said

"Ok." Tommy said

"Go do what you have to do, and I'll see you at home and the rest of you later." Jason said

"You bet." Tanya said

"Oh, hey I wasn't sure did Billy say whether he and Rocky were coming?" Adam asked

"Yeah there going to be there as well as a few extra." Jason said

"Ok see you soon Handsome." Tommy said as he kissed Jason bye and left the others. Jason left the youth center and started his walk home. He had decided to forgo the walk through the park and take the main streets. Turning down the road that leads to his street he had to pass by the DeSantos house and then the Oliver house. He hoped that for Tommy's sake that Mrs. Oliver was truthful with her words.

"Jason wait up?" He heard as he turned to see Billy and Rocky coming toward him holding hands.

"Hey guys what's up?" Jason asked

"We were just headed to your house to see if you and your dad needed any help?" Billy said

"Yeah sure we could always need help." Jason said as they continued the way. They had just about passed the Oliver house when the three of them stopped the front door was open and they could hear moaning. Jason knew that Tommy made amends with his Mom, so he wanted to make sure everything was ok.

"Jason what are you doing?" Billy asked

"Look, Tommy made amends with Kim and his Mom, his dad wanted nothing to do with him. But from what Tommy said his mom was coming tonight. I have to make sure everything is ok." Jason said

"We'll wait here just in case." Rocky said as Jason walked up the walkway and to the front door. Pushing it open he saw that the table right inside the door was trashed and there was blood. Backing out of the house he looked to his friends.

"Go call 911 there is blood inside the door." Jason said

"Go babe I'll stay in case something happens." Billy said as Rocky walked back to his house.

"Billy, I feel like something is very wrong I need to go in there." Jason said

"I know but if Mrs. Oliver is hurt, he could turn it around on you and it could get you into trouble." Billy said

"His car isn't here, Tommy said it was." Jason said as he was about to head to the house when he heard a car pull up. He turned to see it was Mrs. Oliver and his dad. Jason looked at Mrs. Oliver and she looked like hell she had red puffy eyes and a huge red mark on her left cheek. She stood there holding her wrist and Jason noticed a bit of blood on the sleeve of her shirt. She also had a split lip that had dried blood on it.

"Jason what are you doing here?" Dad asked

"I was walking home and ran into Billy and Rocky and we were walking home when we came upon the house, the front door was open, and I know Tommy said he made amends with you. And I was going to check and make sure you were ok. When I saw the blood, I sent Rocky to call 911." Jason said, "Mrs. Oliver are you ok?"

"I will be but right now I am a mess." Mrs. Oliver said

"Ok Cynthia, please stay here with the boys and I'll go in and check on Alex." Dad said as he headed into the house. Not long after that I heard the sirens and then there was Rocky. Billy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Dad came out and he had a sad look on his face. The police car had pulled up.

"Cynthia what the hell happened to you." Mark asked

"Alex happened." Mrs. Oliver said

"Wait he did this to you?" Mark asked

"Yes, Thomas stopped by to tell us that he forgave us for how we treated him. And I have for months been so tired of missing my son's life because he can't handle that Thomas is Bi and in a relationship with Jason. I missed almost two years of my son's life because I followed his ways. Well today I told him I was done, and I was supporting my son like I should have. And well it cost me a fat lip. Then he griped my wrist and twisted I think it might be broken he had me backed against the wall and yelling that I can't have anything to do with those faggots. I said that Tommy is my son and I am done not being there, I yelled that I going to be there for him and Jason no matter what then he punched me. I picked up the lamp and hit him in the head with it. He fell against me and I pushed him off causing him to fall into the table. I grabbed the keys and left going to the Scott's house." Mrs. Oliver said

"Ok you need to get to the hospital let me get you an ambulance." Mark said

"No need I can take her." Jason said at the police officer looked to Jason and then to Cynthia.

"It's fine by me I am going back to their house after words anyway." Mrs. Oliver said as Jason took the keys from his dad and with the help from Billy and Rocky, they got Mrs. Oliver to the hospital.

Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and Kat had just handed off their powers to their replacements.

"Rangers you have done a great deal to serve your city we are very grateful for everything you have done. Zordon made such a great choice in you all. And you, yourselves have made great choices in your replacements. Go now and enjoy the rest of your lives and May the power be with you." Demetria said as they were teleported out and into the park. The four friends were standing there not knowing what to do they no longer had to run at the drop of a dime. There was now a new set of rangers giving them a chance to go on and live their lives.

"Well we all better get home and change if we're going to get to the Scott's for Tommy and Jason's going away party." Adam said

"Yeah I want to get a hot shower and just relax till you all arrive." Tommy said as they all headed off in their separate ways. Tommy wanted to get home as quick as possible, so he stuck to the park it was quicker. Just as he came around the corner, he saw Dad walking to the house.

"Dad are you ok where is the car?" Tommy asked

"I am fine son come here we need to talk." Dad said as he took a seat on the steps and Tommy followed him.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked

"I know your Uncle Sam had you and Jason go on a vision quest and well he suggested you settle you're past to have a better present and future." Dad said

"Yeah and he was right I saw Kim and now everything is ok with her, Jason and me. And then I went and talked to Mom and she was ok with me and Jason she said she acted that way to please him. He's the one with the main problem." Tommy said

"Question did he know you were there?" Dad asked

"Yeah he saw me through the window as I was leaving. Why?" Tommy asked getting the sense that something was wrong. Michael wrapped his arms around Tommy and held him.

"Well something happened after you left. He turned on your mom he slapped her, gripped up her wrist and then punched her. In return your mom picked up that lamp on the table and hit him with it. She then grabbed the keys and came here." Michael said as Tommy started to get up.

"Where is she?" Tommy asked

"Hey, hold on, she is ok and on her way home Jason, Billy and Rocky came across the house and while I stayed with the police and Alex, Jason, Rocky and Billy took your mom to the Hospital to get checked out." Michael said

"We have to get there she needs me." Tommy said

"I know son and you will see her in ten minutes Jason called and told us they were on their way home. He's not getting away with what he did, that's two women he's hit." Michael said as the two sat on the porch waiting on everyone to get home. Tommy was so torn on what to do now that his mom needed him how could he leave and go to college but that meant leaving Jason. He started to shake, and the tears followed as Michael held him tighter knowing just what the cause of this was. He only hoped that everything worked out for the better. The sound of the car pulling up let them both know that they were home. Tommy looked up just in time to see Jason helping his mom out of the car. Tommy was off the porch and pulling his mom into his arms. Jason laid a hand on Tommy's shoulder letting him know that he would be inside. Tommy nodded and held on to his mom just as tightly as she held on to him.

"I am fine son; I promise I am fine." Mom said

"I am so sorry that you had to go through this because of me." Tommy said as his mom pulled back, she saw the look in his eyes and knew what he was thinking right then and there she knew what she was going to do.

"Listen to me and listen good, you are going to college with Jason and you two are going to be happy. And I will not be that far away from you just a three-hour drive." Mom said as Tommy looked to her and didn't understand.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked

"Well after everything that happed, I came and talked to Sarah and Michael and well they offered me to come and move to Seattle with them. Michael is even giving me a job as his assistant and I am staying with them in the in-law suite." Mom said as Tommy smiled knowing his mom was going to be ok and that she was going to move on.

"Mom what about him what's going to happen?" Tommy asked

"Well I filed charges and well I talked with Mr. Park and he is going to get started on the divorce papers. As of right now he is in jail waiting on his court date. Everything has been documented and I won't have to be present. So, I am moving up with you all in five days. Michael and Sara offered and well I wasn't sure if I wanted to go, Jason, Billy and Rocky already agreed to help me pack and load it all up in the U-Hal." Mom said as Tommy smiled and kissed his mom's cheek.

"I love you mom, come on let's go inside." Tommy said as they headed in to find Michael and Sarah. Tommy looked around and didn't see Jason anywhere.

"Mama where is Jase?" Tommy asked

"Upstairs." Mama said

"Honey, I just made my decision while we were talking so he doesn't know." Mom said

"Hey Tommy, were going to go and pack up a few things for your mom for a couple of days we'll be back in a few hours." Dad said as Tommy ran up the steps taking them two at a time. He walked over to their room and opened the door to see Jason laying on the bed throwing a ball up and catching it. There was music playing on the loud side. Jason never even moved as Tommy entered the room he shut and locked the door. Jason throw the ball up and Tommy caught it. Placing it on the floor Tommy then crawled up on the bed and straddled Jason's hips.

"Hey Sexy how is your mom?" Jason asked as his hands went to Tommy's hips.

"Well, Handsome she is good. Thank you for taking her to the hospital." Tommy said

"Hey, I had to make sure she was ok." Jason said as his hands moved up under Tommy's shirt. Tommy leaned down and kissed Jason with great passion. Jason wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck holding him close. The kiss was getting hot and heavy Jason had brought up Tommy's shirt as the kiss broke the shirt came off. Tommy knew what Jason was thinking but he wanted this. In the almost two years the two have not gone all the way. Tommy had wanted to give himself to Jason but was afraid. Jason on the other hand knew that he wanted Tommy any way he could have him. As the kiss broke Jason moaned Tommy had sat back and pulled at Jason's shirt.

"Tommy as much as I want this our parents…" Jason was stopped by Tommy kissing him.

"Gone for a few hours. I want this too." Tommy said as the two soon worked on each other till they were both naked. Tommy started too kissed down Jason's chest to his belly button following the V path leading to his prize. Tommy took Jason's cock into his mouth and slowly sucked on the tip. Each pass that he took he took more and more of Jason into his mouth. Jason was moaning with great pleasure with his fist wrapped up in the sheets.

"Oh god Tommy." Jason said as Tommy knew he just what Jason liked the two have experimented a lot with this. Hollowing out his cheeks and sucking him down as far as he could take him. Tommy took a few minutes to get Jason nice and ready. Pulling off and making his way back up to kiss Jason lips.

"Jase make love to me." Tommy whispered as Jason reached up and cupped Tommy's face kissing him tenderly.

"I'd love too, but only if I can see your face." Jason said

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Tommy said as Jason reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube. He got down between Tommy's legs and got some lube on his fingers. As he started to message Tommy's puckered hole, he took his cock into his mouth giving him great pleasure along with getting him open. Tommy had his fist wrapped around the sheets moaning in nothing but pleasure. Tommy was so wrapped up in the pleasure that Jason was providing him. Jason felt he had Tommy ready for him so as he continued to suck him, he lubed himself up. Jason pulled off Tommy and leaned up and kissed him. Lining himself up with Tommy's stretched hole as the kiss got deeper, he slowly pushes his way into Tommy inch by inch till he bottomed out. Tommy was so relaxed that he was in heaven having Jason inside of him.

"Oh, Jase move babe please move." Tommy said as Jason started a slow pace moving in and out. Tommy wrapped his long legs around Jason pulling him as close to him as he could. Jason started to pick up the pace as he started to thrust harder and harder. Tommy has his arms up around Jason's neck as he pulled him in for a kiss. Jason was moving faster and faster feeling just how tight Tommy was around him.

"Oh god Sexy you feel so good around me." Jason moaned as Tommy started to buck his hips to meet Jason's thrust.

"Oh god Jase…more…" Tommy moaned as Jason pulled all but all the way out and pushed back in. Jason knew that he wanted to feel everything that Tommy is feeling.

"All most their Tommy." Jason whispered as he pushed in again and Jason could feel it and he let go releasing his seed into his lover. Jason took a minute to make sure that they were both ok before he slowly pulled out. Leaning down kissing Tommy with great passion.

"Oh god Jase that felt amazing." Tommy said as Jason wasn't sure how to ask to feel it too.

"Tommy will you…" Jason was cut off by Tommy flipping them over and kissing him.

"Never have to ask." Tommy said as he kissed his way down to his prize. Tommy followed Jason's movement and did everything hoping to make it just as pleasurable. He took Jason into his mouth as he worked on his puckered hole. Tommy knew that he wanted to make it everything that they both have dreamt about. Tommy felt that Jason was ready, so he lined himself up to push into his lover. Going inch by inch till he was all the way in he paused. Letting Jason get use to him being inside of him. Tommy had taken notice over the last year that he was longer than Jason, but Jason was thicker than he was.

"Oh god Tommy move..." Jason moaned as Tommy start his thrust slow and steady. Jason was enjoying everything that Tommy was doing to him. Jason wrapped his leg around Tommy pulling him closer wanting to feel everything. Tommy was ready to let loose, but he wanted Jason to feel everything that he felt and then some. Tommy quickly started to speed up he wanted to make sure that it was just as pleasurable for him and he made it feel.

"Jase I am…so close." Tommy moaned as he quickened the pace Jason reached up and held on to Tommy's arms as he pounded into him. Tommy was hitting that special spot and Jason was feeling such pleasure.

"Tommyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Jason yelled as Tommy emptied himself into his lover. Tommy collapsed and slowly pulled out and rolled next to Jason. He didn't expect to see the tears in Jason's eyes as it was to be a happy time. Tommy then remembered that Jason didn't know that his mom had chosen to go with them. Tommy rolled back on top of his love and kissed him.

"I love you Jason so much and I can't wait till we are in our apartment and can do this, every night." Tommy said as he wiped the tears away.

"I love you too." Jason said as Tommy rolled off and pulled Jason into his arms holding him with Jason's head on his chest.

"I promised you that we are going to be together and once school is over, we are getting married. I am not losing the best damn thing that has happened to me." Tommy said

"What about your mom and all she is going through." Jason asked

"She is moving in with your parents she took them up on their offer. I don't have to choose, and I never want to choose I love mom for everything she gave me and I am glad that she finally stood up for herself and us. And I love you I don't ever want to lose you either you are my other half." Tommy said kissing him.

"I love you too and I never want to lose you either. I had made up my mind to stay here with you so we could look after your mom. Cause when she told me about the offer it sounded like she didn't want to take it." Jason said

"Well after seeing me when you guys got home, and you came inside she knew what was going through my mind and she made up hers. So, we get to have our happy ending." Tommy said as Jason started to draw patterns all over Tommy's chest.

"As much as I love this, and I don't want to move. We have guest coming over in about an hour so we should shower." Jason said

"Ok just one thing I have to move what's left in my room in here because Mom is staying here till we move." Tommy said as the two got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Not much of a change because this is our bed and room not mine, hasn't been just mine in almost a year. Remember this means I am yours and that means you are mine. Come on let's get cleaned up and ready." Jason said as the two got in the shower to get ready to say bye to their friends and family. Jason was so happy that everything worked out the way that it did. In just five days they all would be leaving the past behind them. There was going to be a few things that they were going to miss their friends and Tommy was going to miss his newfound family. David and Sam were both ok with Tommy going off to school as long as both he and Jason promised to come back and visit.


	5. Chapter 5

An: Ok I am back with the fifth installment all mistakes are mine and mine alone. It is Slash and if you don't like it turn back.

Jason couldn't believe what today marked the six-year anniversary of the day that he came home to Tommy. The two have been through so much in the last six years they were together they lost friends and gained new one. They lost family that was dear to them and again gained new family that loved them just the same. Jason looked around the apartment that the two had called home for the last four years and couldn't believe that they were now college graduates. Jason picked up his hospital band that he thought he threw away, Jason thought back to this time last week when he and Tommy had hit a rough patch. Tommy was struggling with his finals and Jason was trying to understand his needs. There was so many nights that Tommy hadn't come home. Jason was worrying that maybe Tommy was regretting their whole relationship. Who knew that, that fight would make them stronger than ever?

_Flashback_

_Jason walked into the apartment it was 8 at night and Tommy should have been home hours ago. Jason walked into the kitchen and saw that everything was as he left it that morning. Walking past the table and heading into the bedroom only to fine no sign of his partner. The only thing he saw was the cuff that was on Tommy's bed side table. They had made a promise when they put them on that they would never take them off. But there was Tommy's where it's been for two weeks. Deciding to get a shower and wash off all the sweat off he worked up teaching. Jason slowly stripped off his clothes and walked into the shower. This was the fourth time this week that Tommy was late getting home, there were a few nights that Jason would go to bed alone and wake up only to fine Tommy on the couch. There were even a few nights that he never came home. After getting out of the shower Jason wrapped the towel around his waist and laid on the bed with Tommy's cuff in hand falling asleep. Startling himself awake he looked to see that the clock read 3am. Wondering if Tommy saw he was sleeping leaving him to sleep. Getting up and grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt he walked out to see Tommy asleep on the couch. Walking over to him he brushed his hand across his face and smiled knowing he was safe. Leaning down he kissed his forehead only to have Tommy cringe away from him. Tommy was awakened by the touch of Jason's lips._

_"__Oh, hey Jase what's up?" Tommy asked with a sharp tone. Jason looked at him wondering just was going through is mind._

_"__What's wrong with you?" Jason asked_

_"__Nothing you just scared me." Tommy said _

_"__Well if you were home at a decent time." Jason said coming around to face his partner._

_"__Sorry I had to study, and I couldn't do it here." Tommy said _

_"__Why I never bother you while you are studying." Jason said _

_"__We've been through this Jason." Tommy said as Jason saw the look on Tommy's face._

_"__Sorry if I sometimes want to see you. I miss you around here, your never home, you're always coming in late, and sometimes you don't come home at all. What do you expect?" Jason asked_

_"__I am sorry it's just that I am so tired from studying that I stay the night at Hayley's instead of trying to come home and get in an accident." Tommy said almost yelling._

_"__You could call, I worry." Jason said _

_"__I am a big boy Jason." Tommy said as he stood up trying to walk away. Jason reached out to grab Tommy's hand only to have him pull away from him._

_"__I know you are, still doesn't mean I can't worry I love you." Jason said _

_"__Too much sometimes." Tommy said as Jason started to get hurt with the way Tommy was talking._

_"__And what's that supposed to mean?" Jason asked_

_"__Look I am tired, and I just can't deal with it right now." Tommy said as Jason was mad and seriously hurt._

_"__Deal with it, you mean me worrying about you, loving you, caring about you. How would you feel if I was late every night, sleeping on the couch instead of with you or hell even not coming home?" Jason asked as Tommy who was pissed off at Jason for his attack turning around, he faced Jason with an angry look._

_"__I would be ok because I know you can handle yourself." Tommy said not getting what Jason was talking about. Jason couldn't take it no more tonight he knew what he had to do. He took his finals yesterday and was finished. He needed to get away, so he walked over and grabbed his phone and keys and dropped Tommy's cuff on the table not noticing it fell to the floor as he grabbed his jacket._

_"__Well then later." Jason said opening the door._

_"__Jason where are you going its 3am." Tommy said as Jason turned and looked at him._

_"__You said I was able to take care of myself, so I am going out." Jason said as he closed the door and headed to the steps. Once inside of his car he let a few tears fall thinking that maybe he and Tommy were over. Jason drove for a few hours and waited till he was in California be for pulling over. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number and only hoped that she would help him._

_"__Hello, it better be good." She said as Jason tried to talk without choking the sob_

_"__Kimmie, I need a place to crash." He said _

_"__Jase, is that you what's going on?" Kim asked as she was suddenly wide awake. "Jason you are welcome here anytime. Where are you?" Kim asked_

_"__About two hours away." Jason said_

_"__Come right in and I'll have coffee and breakfast." Kim said _

_"__Thanks, Kimmie." Jason said as he hung up and continued to drive to his little sister's house. The ringing of his phone made him look to see who it was and noticing that it was Tommy he left it go. He didn't want to talk to him right now he was mad. In the five years they always told each other everything they never kept secrets and always made time for each other. But these last five months Jason had felt like Tommy was slipping away. Pulling up to Kim's house he parked right behind her car and walked to the door. Walking into the house and making his way to the kitchen to see her finishing the coffee._

_"__Hey, Jase you look horrible. What's going on?" Kim said as Jason sat on the bar stool and Kim handed him a cup of coffee._

_"__I think Tommy and I are over." Jason said as the tears started to fall, Kim quickly wrapped her arms around her brother. Kim pulled Jason off the stool and into the living room to the couch._

_"__Now tell me what's going on?" Kim asked as Jason laid his head on Kim's lap. It felt kind of weird laying like this because it was always Tommy who had his head on Jason's lap._

_"__Everything, we knew that school was going to be tough and we made it this far. But the last few months it's been bad he's staying out late, or not coming home at all. And when I try to talk to him about it, he tells me he's a big boy. Then he says he's tired and doesn't want to drive so he stays at Hayley's, so he doesn't get into an accident. Which I am ok with, but I don't even get a call that he's staying." Jason said as he started to play with his cuff on his wrist. It was their promise to one another to always be there, hell it was their promise to get married after school._

_"__Did you try the whole turning the tables on him?" Kim asked_

_"__No not till tonight when we fought, and I grabbed my keys and left." Jason said _

_"__Did he call you?" Kim asked_

_"__Three times." Jason said handing Kim his phone. She played the messages and she couldn't believe what she was hearing._

_"__Jason I am sorry, I really thought that you two were going to last. Have you listened to these?" Kim asked_

_"__No, because I don't want to hear him tell me it's over. Kimmie he holds my heart without him I have nothing." Jason said as he started to cry himself to sleep. Kim waited a bit before she moved leaving Jason to sleep. He looked like he defiantly needed the rest he had bloodshot eyes._

_Kim walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and went out on the porch and listened to the messages again._

_"__Jason, I don't have time for this crap I am studying for my final. I need you to understand. Call me… It's me again. Why are you not answering me? I get that you are mad, but you finished your finales. Hayley is here to take me to campus. Call me…I am heading into take my test. Call me." Tommy said Kim shut off the phone and looked out over the back yard wondering if what she did to Tommy caused him to do this to Jason._

_Tommy walked out of the room he had just turned in his final he had done well. He found Hayley sitting outside waiting on him listing to music. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder and got her attention._

_"__Hey how did it go?" Hayley asked_

_"__It was good I think I did great. You ready to go?" Tommy asked_

_"__Why such the rush?" Hayley asked_

_"__I want to get home and see if Jason's home." Tommy said_

_"__Ok come on." Hayley said as they walked to her car and she drove him home. After taking a detour due to an accident they made it back almost an hour later._

_"__Thanks Hayley. For everything you have done for me." Tommy said as he reached over and hugged her. _

_"__Do you want me to come up with you?" Hayley asked_

_"__Na, he's been a bit upset with me so maybe I should do it alone." Tommy said as he got out of the car and grabbed his bag and ran into the apartment. Bypassing the elevator, he ran to the steps and ran up to their door. Pushing it open and walking in him didn't see Jason's keys or his phone. Walking past the kitchen and into the bedroom there saw the same thing nothing everything was as he left it. Walking back out to the answering machine he hit the play button._

_"__Hey Bro, it's me David don't forget I am coming in today at 4pm." David said _

_"__Hey son I was calling to see if you and Jason were coming up this weekend call me." Mom said _

_"__Hey Jase, it's dad just calling to see if I can count on you this summer?" Dad said _

_Tommy left the messages on the machine and walked back to the bedroom and saw Jason's towel from his shower. Tommy sat on Jason's side of the bed and picked up the picture of the two of them at Jason's parents 25__th__ Anniversary party two years ago. Then turning to his side and picked up that picture of Jason and him at his mom's wedding. She fell in love with Jason's sports medicine professor it was a real love at first sight. Just like his and Jason's love was the real deal. Tommy laid on the bed and held the pictures just thinking about where Jason was. He went to touch his cuff when he realized it wasn't on his wrist. Sitting up he started to freak out when he couldn't remember where it was, he started to look through the whole apartment. He tore the bedroom apart looking for it and couldn't find it. Then he headed to the bathroom and didn't the same thing pulling everything out looking for his cuff. He walked out to the kitchen and looked around the sink because they always took them off when they did the dishes but there was nothing. Tommy collapsed on the couch and the tears started to fall as he started to fall asleep as he thought about the fact that he lost his cuff. It was Jason's promise to always be there to love him that meant he belonged to Jason. Then tears fall as he was so upset with himself for ever taking it off and losing it. The knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and walked to the door opening it to find David._

_"__Hey Bro, what's wrong?" David asked as he saw the disheveled look on his brother's face and the tears. Tommy couldn't take it anymore as he finally lost it. It's only been 12 hours since he saw and heard from Jason. He left and he hadn't answered his three-phone calls that he made today._

_"__I think Jason and I are over." Tommy cried as David helped his brother to the couch._

_"__What do you mean where is he." David asked_

_"__I don't know he left 3 o'clock this morning." Tommy said as David held him close. "It's all my fault though. I pushed him, and when he tried to talk to me, I pushed again." Tommy said _

_"__You're talking in riddles what happened?" David asked_

_"__We had a fight at 3am when I got home. He kissed me and it startled me, and I cringed forgetting where I was. With my finals I have been staying the night at Hayley's house instead of driving home. Well then, he started in on me about my staying out late and not coming home. He said he loves me, and I didn't say it back and now that I am thinking about it, it's been almost four months since we had a date night." Tommy said as David seen the apartment was a mess like he was looking for something._

_"__What happened in the kitchen?" David asked as Tommy lost it even more._

_"__I lost my cuff. We have never taken them off except shower, dishes and or diving. I haven't had mine for weeks and I can't find it." Tommy said _

_"__Bro Jason loves you, when I showed him the finish product he was in tears. Said that it didn't do you justice. You deserved so much more. Here I'll help you look where have you checked?" David said _

_"__Our room, our bathroom and the kitchen." Tommy said _

_"__Ok you go check the guest room and I'll check out here." David said as Tommy wiped the tears away and headed to the spear room. David looked between the couch cushions and then the chair, looking under the couch and the chair he saw nothing. He headed over to the table by the door and looked under it and there he saw the cuff. He picked it up and looked at it. He noticed that its wet spots on it, after hearing Tommy explain what had been going on he knew it had to be tear stains._

_"__David I can't find it." Tommy cried_

_"__Bro I found it." David said as Tommy came running out and took it and started to put it on till he noticed the spots._

_"__What is this?" Tommy said as he had it fastened on his wrist. David lifted his brother's hand._

_"__You said you haven't had it on for weeks, and you haven't been home much in four months and sleeping on the couch. Bro no matter how much Jason loves you, you have hurt him. I have gotten to know him well over the year's hell he's like a brother to me as much as you are. But just put yourself in his shoes what would you think." David said as Tommy remembered the pictures on the bed and then what his brother said and thinking about how Jason really felt. _

_"__Your right if Jason was staying out all hours of the night and not calling home, not coming home and not sleeping in our bed. Shit…what have I done?" Tommy asked as David held him and let him cry. The ringing of the phone brought both boys out of their own mind._

_"__I'll get it." David said as, Tommy drifted off as he cried, as David picked up the phone. "Hello."_

_"__Where the hell do you get off hurting Jason that way? I know that I hurt you really bad, but he was there to pick you up. How could you do this to him after everything that he's done for you? Answer me damn it." She yelled as David walked into the boy's bedroom and shut the door._

_"__Kim it's me David, Tommy's asleep." David said, "What are you talking about?"_

_"__Jason called here 6 am this morning telling me he needed a place to crash. When he got here, he cried himself to sleep thinking that he and Tommy are over. Jason said that the two haven't had a date night in four months and he's slept alone for almost three of those months. I am worried." Kim said _

_"__I know when I got here, he had this place tour up their bedroom, there bathroom, the kitchen he couldn't find his cuff. He's so upset with himself thinking he lost Jason." David said _

_"__We have to get them back together but how?" Kim said as she heard a loud crash, she ran back in to find Jason on the floor. "Jason. Jason wake up." _

_"__Kim what's wrong?" David asked_

_"__Um got to go get Tommy here now Jason's collapsed and he's not breathing." Kim said as she hung up. David walked out to the living room to find Tommy sitting up screaming_

_"__Jase, oh god Jason." Tommy said _

_"__Bro what's up?" David asked_

_"__Jason's in trouble and I don't know where he is." Tommy said _

_"__What do you mean?" David asked_

_"__He's my soul mate, my other half and he's in trouble." Tommy said _

_"__Come on let's go were going to him." David said _

_"__I don't' know where he is." Tommy said _

_"__I do that was Kim he went to her. I have to warn you when she sees you, you're going to get yelled at." David said _

_"__I deserve it. Let's go." Tommy said _

_End Flashback_

Jason remembered that weekend he left Tommy to give him a taste of his own medicine and he ended up in the hospital. Exhaustion was the cause of his hospitalization and the reason that he was sitting here while everyone packed up the apartment.

"Penny for your thoughts Handsome?" He asked as Jason turned to see Tommy standing there in shorts and that's it.

"Well Sexy I was thinking about last week." Jason said holding the name band. Tommy walked over and took it out of his hand and placed it on the bed. Tommy has been hard on himself after everything that happened.

"I am so sorry, I put you through that. You are the love of my life and…" Tommy stopped as he lifted Jason's wrist and kissed the cuff he wore. "This means you are mine. And in three weeks we'll be married. Jason Lee Scott, I love you with everything I have. Now to the reason I came in here. Let's go were heading home our Dads are going to finish." Tommy said as he pulled his fiancé up and kissed his lips. The two had recently bought a house that was perfect for the two of them they were both going to teach at Angel Grove High School. But their house was just outside of town down a long driveway that was privet.


	6. Chapter 6

An: Ok I am back with the sixth installment all mistakes are mine and mine alone. It is Slash and if you don't like it turn back.

Today was the most important day in both Tommy and Jason's lives it was there last day before the wedding. The two had given complete control to their mothers for the wedding they only had one condition. They wanted the ceremony to take place in the cove where they first meant and declared their love. Everything else was up to their mom's all they had to do was show up. Tonight, though they were going to spend the night apart from one another. Jason walked into the house to find his fiancé sitting at the table on the phone. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and took a seat across from him. Jason was about to pull out his phone when it started to ring, he got up and walked away not to interrupt Tommy.

"Hello?" Jason asked as he took a seat on the loveseat.

"Hey Jason, can we talk a minute?" He asked

"Yeah Bro what's up?" Jason asked

"I wanted to see if we could meet, I have something for you to give to Tommy tomorrow. Can we meet at the youth center in about an hour?" He asked

"Sure, I see you in an hour." Jason said as he hung up to see that Tommy was still on the phone. Picking up a piece of paper he wrote him a note.

"Hey hold on." Tommy said as he looked to Jason and smiled. "My usual and strawberry-banana smoothie. Thanks, Handsome love you."

"Love you too." Jason said as he grabbed his keys and headed out to the jeep and headed into town to meet his soon to be brother-in-law. Jason was glad to be back home in Angel Grove both he and Tommy had applied to a few different schools but ultimately, they chose to go to Angel Grove. Jason pulled into the youth center parking lot and parked the jeep next to David's truck. Walking in he found who he was looking for sitting over at what use to be the ranger table. Jason ordered his and Tommy's supper, also getting himself a smoothie. Jason walked over to the table and David stood up.

"Hey Bro thanks for meeting me. Uncle Sam and I have been wanting to give something to Tommy but we weren't sure how. But with you two getting married I know this is perfect." David said

"Ok I am all ears." Jason said

"Ok do you guys have rings picked out?" David asked

"Yeah we each choose one that we liked for the other. Why what did you have in mind?" Jason asked as David reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box and handed it to Jason.

"Open it." David said as Jason took the box and opened it to see a beautiful black onyx ring. Jason took it out and rolled it around on his finger. Looking back up at David Jason knew it was important and there was only one guess.

"Your dad's ring?" Jason asked as David nodded.

"I thought about it and then I got to thinking maybe you had something better picked out. If you don't want to use it, we'll give it to him for his birthday." David said

"No, I will give it to him. He's going to love it once he finds out." Jason said

"What about the one you got him?" David asked

"I can return it after we get back from our honeymoon. This is the one that he's getting tomorrow." Jason said.

"Well I am glad that you too are back home. You have been too far away for too long." David said

"I know and we are both glad to be home. Thank you, David, for the ring and I'll see you tomorrow. I have to get the food home before Adam comes and takes Tommy away." Jason said as the two stood up and hugged.

"No problem I'll see you tomorrow Bro." David said as Jason grabbed his food and headed home to see his fiancé for the last time before they become husbands. Jason pulled up to the house and headed in and found Tommy sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Hey Handsome what's up?" Tommy asked

"Nothing Sexy I just had to meet up with Kimmie she had picked up the ring for me I had to get it from her. So, I meant her at the youth center so I could pick us up dinner before Adam comes to kidnaps you." Jason said as Tommy stood up and walked to Jason and pulled him in and kissed him. Jason wrapped his arms around Tommy pulling him close to him.

"I love you Jason so much I can't wait till tomorrow so I can make you my husband." Tommy said as he kissed Jason yet again and backed him up against the counter pinning him there. Moving away from his lips he started down his neck and decided to leave a mark. Pulling back, he looked his soon to be husband in the eye.

"Tommy you can be so evil." Jason said

"Oh, just wait till tomorrow night. So, you ready to eat?" Tommy asked

"Oh yes tomorrow night it's on. Come on let's eat." Jason said as the two sat at the table and started to eat their food.

"So what time is Zack flying in?" Tommy asked

"Um he's landing at 4pm and he'll be here about 6. But Billy will be here the same time as Adam." Jason said

"I hope that Rocky and Adam take it easy on me tonight." Tommy said

"What about David is he joining you three tonight?" Jason asked

"Yeah he's going to meet us at Adam's. What about you who is your third?" Tommy asked

"Oh, you'll see it's a surprise." Jason said

"Ok fair enough?" Tommy asked, "I love you."

"I love you too." Jason said as he looked down and thought about how to approach the next question. Tommy looked to Jason and knew just what he was thinking.

"Handsome I know what you are thinking and well I would love nothing more than to take your last name." Tommy said

"You know I was thinking if you want if Uncle Sam and David are ok with it, I'd take yours." Jason said

"I know you would, but I love the idea of taking your last name. After all your family was my rock and I want to honor them." Tommy said

"Ok it's settled then." Jason said as the two started to clean up their mess. Just as Tommy put the last dish in the dishwasher the doorbell rang. Jason was closer to the door and opened the door and there was Adam and Billy.

"Hey, you two come in." Jason said as he moved to let the two of them in.

"Hey guys." Tommy said

"Hey man so are you ready?" Billy asked

"Yeah as ready as I could be." Tommy said

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Adam asked

"Just that I wish that Jase and I didn't have to spend this night alone." Tommy said as he pulled his fiancé close to him. Jason laid his head on Tommy's shoulder.

"I know but just look at it this way tomorrow we become one and never have to be apart again." Jason said

"True." Tommy said

"Ok here is the deal you have five minutes then were coming back. Billy and I will take your bags to the cars." Adam said

"Deal." Jason said as Billy and Adam took the two's bags and headed to their cars. Jason turned in Tommy's arms as he pulled him close and kissed him. Tommy wrapped his arms around Jason holding him close. The two broke their kiss as they looked at one another and smiled.

"I love you Jason so much, I am glad that we are finally getting our happy ending." Tommy said

"Me, two I just wish that those who we lost could be here. But I know that they are watching over us." Jason said

"Well you have fun with Zack, Billy and whoever you're third is." Tommy said

"I will and you make sure, Adam, Rocky and David have fun as well. And tomorrow when you see who my third is, you'll be surprised." Jason said

"Ok. Come on Handsome let's get going before they come after us." Tommy said as the two grabbed their phones and keys. They walked hand and hand out the front door to see that Adam and Billy were ready.

"Wow you two are getting good at this on time thing." Billy said

"Hey it was never me it was always Tommy here." Jason said

"Love you too." Tommy said as the two kissed and said bye till tomorrow. Jason got into Billy's car and the two drove away towards Billy's house. Tommy got into Adam's Jeep and the two were soon off to Adam's house. The next time they see one another they were going to be at the cove where they were going to become husbands. Jason walked over to Billy's house while knowing that tonight was going to go by so slowly. Billy opened the door and let Jason into his house and there Jason saw a friend who he hasn't seen in a while.

"Jason my man how is life?" He asked as the two hugged.

"Good, I am excited about tomorrow. How are you two doing with the baby?" Jason asked

"Oh, were good as ever married life is great and being fathers is even better." He said

"You two were so lucky to have someone to do that for you." Billy said

"Hey Billy, don't worry when the time is ready just ask and well give you the name of the agency we used." He said

"Eric you and Wes are just so far ahead of the rest of us. Married almost two years. And a six-month old baby boy." Jason said

"Yeah I know were always one step ahead of what we have planned." Eric said as the doorbell rang, and Billy walked over and opened the door and there stood Zach.

"Billy my man, nice house that you and Rocky have." Zach said as the two hugged and Zach turned to see Jason and another man talking.

"Yes, Rocky and fell in love with this house. Jase look who is here." Billy said as Jason turned to see his best friend who he hasn't seen since the funeral a few years ago. The two walked to the middle of the and sheared a hug.

"How are you doing Zach?" Jason asked

"I am good as I can be. I have started to date again." Zach said as he looked around.

"Well that great anyone special I should know about?" Jason asked

"No just getting started I have been on a few dates but nothing serious." Zach said

"You'll get there. Zach, I want you to meet a friend of mine this is Eric Collins. Eric this is Zach Taylor the original black ranger." Jason said

"Cool nice to meet you." Eric said

"Like wise, so where and when?" Zach asked

"Um… Sliver Hills, Time Force. The Quantum Ranger." Eric said

"Sweet. So, are you married?" Zach asked

"Yes, to my Red ranger Wes Collins we've been together five years, married for two, and we have a six-month old son." Eric said

"Wow. So, let's get this party started shall we." Zack said as the three sat around and talked some more about their lives. They talked about battles and told stories of their time as Rangers. Jason was enjoying his night with his friends, but he really wished he was with Tommy.

Tommy and Adam pulled up to his house to see Rocky helping Kat carrying a few things out to the car. Kat noticed that Tommy and her fiancé were back she had hoped to be gone but she wasn't quick enough. Kat walked over and kissed Adam sweetly and then turned to Tommy and hugged him.

"Hello Tommy, how are you feeling today" Kat asked

"I feel good; I just wish I didn't have to spend it away from Jason." Tommy said

"Well it just for a few hours and then this time tomorrow you will be married to the man of your dreams. Now if you guys won't mind, I am out of here. Me and Kim have some things to do tonight for tomorrow." Kat said as she hugged all three guys and got in her car and left them to their own. Just as they were about to enter the house David pulled up. Tommy walked back to his brother's truck and waited on him to get out.

"Hey Bro thanks for coming." Tommy said

"Anything for you. So, I see the fiancé left and it's just us boys." David said as the four of them walked into the house. Tommy knew that tonight was going to be a long night. They all ate chinses and told stories of their ranger days. David sat and listened to them taking everything in.

"So, let me get this straight in the beginning you were evil and tried to kill the rangers?" David asked as Tommy nodded.

"Yeah I had just moved here and competed against Jason and he won. A few days later I was walking home when Rita the evil Queen she put me under a spell, and I tried to ruin them. Till Jason and the others broke the spell and turned me good." Tommy said

"Wasn't there more to it than that?" Adam asked as Tommy looked down knowing just what he was talking about.

"Yeah I tried to run Jason through with a sword. But after I was freed from the spell, he was my best friend and biggest supporter. When I had a nightmare, he was there to tell me it was ok." Tommy said

"Wow I knew you all have been through a lot but almost killing another, crazy." David said

"I know it wasn't my most shining moment. But I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." Tommy said as they all started to get tired and started to clean up to get ready for bed.

Kim and Kat walked into the cove and found both Tommy and Jason's mother going about a mile a minute getting things ready for the ceremony. Both girls put their boxes down and walked up front to greet the two mothers.

"Hey girl's thanks for coming so early." Mrs. Scott said

"No problem now that we are here you two can leave and get ready for the wedding and see your son's before." Kat said

"Kat and I will handle everything else we have your detailed instructions and we won't leave anything out." Kim said

"Ok we are trusting you girl's; we'll see you later." Mrs. Cooper said

"We got this git." Kim said as the other two left and the girls worked through most of the morning to put the final touches in the cove. Once the flowers arrived, they helped get them to where they were to be placed.

"Kim, I am going around the bend to see how the garden looks and everything for the reception is set up." Kat said.

"Ok give me a yell if you need anything." Kim said as they went their separate ways to get everything done. After an hour of hard work both girls found themselves standing in the front of the cove and looking around everything was in place. All the red and white flowers that were spread all over the cove. While the garden area was decorated in gold and blacks.

"Well, girl we did it everything is done and were ready. I saw Jason and his mom go into the tent while I was coming around the bend." Kat said

"Good Tommy should be here soon with is mom." Kim said as the two figures walked around the bend there was Jason's dad and Tommy's stepdad.

"Girls this place looks great you and our wives did an amazing job." Mr. Scott said

"Thank you so much. We know how important this is to them both." Kat said

"The two of them deserves this, they have been through so much." Kim said

"Agreed." Mr. Cooper said as people started to file in and start to take their seats. Kat and Kim were directing everything so that the mom's had time with their sons. It was coming up on the time for everything to get started. The two girls spit up again to tell them that it was time and then went back to their seats. The music started to place and down walked Tommy and his mom. The two made it to the from and Tommy kissed his mom's cheek as she took her seat next to her husband. Then they waited on Jason to come through the curtain and walk the same path that Tommy and his mom did. Once to the front Jason hugged his mom and kissed her cheek as she went to sit with her husband. Tommy and Jason then stood there in front of one another both smiling knowing that they were going to be married.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Jason Lee Scott and Thomas James Truehart in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He said as there was a long pause, and everyone looked around.

"Before I meant you, I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and just smile for no reason. One day I am going to wake up, roll over on my side, and kiss the love of my life good morning. I love those hugs where you just don't' want to let go. Before I fall asleep, I always picture what it would be like to fall asleep in your arms. After so many years together, I know it's the best feeling in the world." He said

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves." He said

Jason and Tommy both had tears in their eyes, and they took the chance to see that both of their mothers were in tears too as was most of their friends and family were too.

"Tommy you can go first." He said

"I know we both said nothing special, but just know that I love you with everything I have and can't wait to start our new life together. Jason our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter this marriage with you knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes, but to navigate them successfully. I make this commitment until death parts us" Tommy said

"Jason your response." He said

"Yeah, I know but you are right everything that we have been through molds us into who we are and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world, I love you with every beat of my heart. Tommy our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter this marriage with you knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes, but to navigate them successfully. I make this commitment until death parts us" Jason said

"Can I have the rings please?" He asked as Zach and Adam both handed the rings to the preacher as he blessed the rings. "Lord we ask you to bless these rings with love and the eternal bond that these two are bonding to here today." he said as he handed the ring to Jason and Tommy.

"Tommy place the ring on to Jason's finger and recite the rest of your vows." He said as Tommy took Jason's left hand and placed the ring on his finger and kissed it.

"I, Tommy give you, Jason this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Tommy said

"Jason place the ring on to Tommy's finger and recite the rest of your vows." He said as Jason held the ring in his hand and then picked up Tommy's hand and place the ring on to his finger. Tommy started to tear up knowing that it wasn't the ring that Jason has originally picked out for him.

"I, Jason, give you, Tommy this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Jason said

"By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss each other.

And I present to you Mr. and Mr. Scott." He said as Jason and Tommy shared their first kiss as Husbands. Jason and Tommy both turned to see their friends and family there all smiling and crying.

"Well Handsome we did it. I love you so much." Tommy said

"I love you too my Sexy husband." Jason said as Tommy smiled.

"I love the sound of that." Tommy said as they kissed again.

"Now if you all will give us about thirty minutes while the photographer gets some shots of the wedding party and their parents." Kat said

"Then you are all welcome to head out to the Garden to the right and around the bend and get ready for a party to celebrate the happy couple." Kim said as Jason and Tommy headed out to the garden followed by their groomsmen and parents. Jason and Tommy were now married looking forward to the next part of their lives together. Who knows what is instore for them but whatever it is they will be ready? As long as they two of them are together they can get through everything and anything.


	7. Chapter 7

An: Ok I am back with a new story all mistakes are mine and mine alone. It is Slash and if you don't like it turn back.

Tommy finished packing his two bags of clothes as he of course waited till the last minutes to pack them. Jason had his two bags packed and already in the SUV and was working on their part of the menu for the next week. It was that time of year for there week away in the mountains of Angel Grove with all their friends. They had the easiest trip being as they lived closest to Angel Grove, they were going to get out there and set up camp. It was a week off the grid seeing, talking, and hanging out with Friends who were and weren't Rangers. There were some new friends every year and it was always a blast.

"Tommy come on Handsome you finished yet?" Jason asked

"I still don't know why we have to be the first one's there?" Tommy asked

"Well if you want to be the last there and get the worse spots that's fine." Jason said

"No, I like our spot, and everyone knows it's our spot." Tommy said

"I know but you heard Eric and Rocky last year they want our spot as well." Jason said as he finished packing waters into the three coolers as Tommy was coming down the steps.

"Yeah let me take these to the car, then I can finish helping you." Tommy said as he walked out and put his bags in the car and headed back to the house. Tommy made a bee line to grab the snacks and started to pack them away. Jason had already had the generator packed away it was going to help keep the food cold.

"Babe is everyone coming?" Jason asked

"Yes, the only two I haven't heard from were Tanya and Zack." Tommy said

"What about your brother is he coming?" Jason asked

"Yes, OUR bother is coming, come on man it's been five years and you still say that." Tommy said

"I know I am sorry I have no problem calling him Bro it's only when you and I talk about him that I do that." Jason said coming up to his husband and kissing him.

"It's cool. Let's get these out to the SUV." Tommy said as they worked together and got the three coolers into the SUV and then went back for the three boxes of Snacks. Jason then went back into the kitchen and grabbed the two boxes of paper plates and Cups. Once everything was packed up, they got into the SUV and were off their spot in the Mountains where they went every year. Jason drove the hour it took for then to get to the mountains, they were at the point about five miles from the abandon Common Center. Pulling up to the Camp site they noticed that there was already someone there, getting out of the SUV there they found David getting things out of his truck.

"Hey Bro, how long you been here?" Jason asked

"Well I got here an hour ago and set up my tent and got the fire pit started. Figured that you two would be the first one's here." David said

"Yeah so we can get our Spot, like every year to many want it." Jason said as the three of them worked together to everything out of the SUV's and into the Food tent. Jason had let Tommy and David get everything set up in the food tent while he set their tent. After about an hour of the three of them working to get the food tent together and their personal tents up the cars started to pile in and unloading things. Everyone was dropping their things off and then moving their cars to the other side of the area while everyone pitched in in helping put up their tents. David and Tommy had agreed to put up Billy and Rocky's tent while the two of them got started on grilling the Hotdogs and Burgers. Jason walked around the camp to see if everyone had made it up and if any of them heard form Kim, Zach, Tanya, Aishah or TJ.

"Hey Jason, who's car is that?" Wes yelled as Jason looked to see the white SVU coming around the bend. Once it was pulled up to the entrance the passenger door opened and out got Kim.

"Hey everyone, sorry were late." Kim said as the driver's door opened and there was none other than Zach.

"Hey man you never returned our call." Tommy said

"Yeah well we were not sure how well you were going to take to Kim and I getting together." Zach said

"Are you kidding me, I am happy for you both as long as you are happy, I mean I know I am." Tommy said as he reached over and took Jason's hand into his.

"Yeah I mean I am glad that you two were able to be there for one another." Jason said

"Well now where are waiting to see if TJ, Tanya and Aishah show up?" Adam said as he came to stand next to Tommy.

"Well I haven't heard from either of them." Kat said

"I mean I know Ashley isn't coming she is on KO-35 with Andros." Tommy said

"Yeah and Carlos has a tournament in Spain and can't make it." Adam said

"What about Justin is he able to come?" Cassie asked

"No, he is studding this year in Italy." Billy said

"Food is ready let's all grab food and eat." Rocky yelled as over the next thirty minutes everyone rushed the food tent to get their food from, Rocky, Billy, Kat and Adam. Once everyone was around the huge fire pit Jason stood up and figured to get this thing started.

"OK everyone all of us have been a ranger here on earth at some point and we also have a few space rangers with us so like we do every year were going to go around and say your name, color." Jason said

"Well fearless leader you were the first so go for it." Zack yelled.

"Ok then Jason Scott, Original Red Ranger and Gold Ranger." Jason said

"Tommy Scott, Green, White, Red Zeo and Turbo." Tommy said  
"Wes Collins, Red Time force Ranger." Wes said

"Eric Collins, Quantum Ranger." Eric said

"Adam Park, Black Ranger and Green Zeo and Turbo Ranger." Adam said

"Kathrine Park, Pink Ranger, Zeo, and Turbo." Kat said

"Cassie Chan, Pink Turbo and Space." Cassie said

"Zach Taylor, Original Black Ranger." Zach said as this continued, and they got to meet the Five new rangers who joined the group.

"Shane Clark, Red wind Ranger." Shane said

"Hunter Bradley, Crimson Thunder Ranger." Hunter said

"Dustin Brooks, Yellow Wind Ranger." Dustin said

"Tori Hanson, Blue Wind ranger." Tori said

"Blake Bradley, Blue Thunder Ranger." Blake said as it was the end of the introductions. They all helped clean everything up as a few of the other's started the huge fire pit so they could start their story telling. Once everyone was around the fire Tommy stood up and held a jar.

"Dude, what's that for?" Dustin asked

"Well that Jar there holds all of our names, and every year we let the new guys pick a name and that person has to tell us a story about their time as a ranger." Kim said

"So, Shane you are the leader of your team you can choose the first name." Jason said as Tommy stood in front of with the jar. Shane stood up reaching into the Jar and pulling out a folded piece of paper.

"Come on Shane who is it?" Dustin asked as Shane opened the paper.

"OK, and we have Billy." Shane said as Billy stood up and looked out over all the rangers.

"Ok well let me see what story I should tell… Ok so it was during the time of Lord Zedd, he put a spell on two pairs of glasses that Zach and I were going to use for a science project. Well we put them on and our fellow ranger well we saw them as Putties, and of course, Zach and I were on our way through the park when Zedd sent some putties after us and when our fellow rangers showed up we didn't know who we were fighting. It was a good thing that once they were morphed, we saw them as Rangers. Alpha was able to break the spell on the glasses so the next time that Zach and I put them on all we saw was our friends." Billy said

"Man, I hated that Putties on the brain." Zach said shaking his head.

"Ok Dustin you choose." Billy said handing him the jar, as he pulled out a new name.

"I got Wes Collins." Dustin said as Wes stood up and faced his fellow rangers.

"Well, there have been many, but I guess I would have to say the time that Eric became the Quantum Ranger, Ransik was after the Morpher himself and opened a time portal to the past and sent a monster to get the Q-Rex. Eric took the Eagle flyer into the time portal and I jumped on to it and we ended up back in the dinosaur's time. Now at the time the two of us really couldn't get along and we had to learn to work together to return home." Wes said

"My turn." Tori said, "And I got Kat."

"Well, I must say that becoming a power ranger was amazing, I mean after all I started out evil. I was under one of Rita's spells I got close to the rangers only to steal the pink power coin and give it to Rita. It put Kim in danger, but in the end the rangers helped me get free of her spell. Once Kim made the choice to follow her dream, she handed over her newly acquired power coin to me." Kat said

"Sounds familiar, Me Next." Hunter said, "I got Tommy."

"Wow there were so many things that happened, the good, the bad and the ugly. Let's see I guess it would be the time after I lost the green powers and well Zordon brought me back stronger than ever as the new white ranger." Tommy said

"Ok I got. TJ Johnson." Blake said

"Thanks god he's not here." Cassie said

"Why?" Dustin asked

"His favorite story is how us as the space rangers were turned into a pizza, he tells it every year." Cassie said

"Oh cool." Dustin said, "So a question I know besides Blake and Hunter I know their story and well now we know Kat's who else has been evil?"

"That's how I became part of the team, Rita choose me to become her evil Green ranger. Until Jason and the others broke the spell and helped use those powers against her." Tommy said

"Um what about that time with Gasket?" Rocky asked

"Oh yes, Gasket didn't turned me evil he brainwashed me and made me believe I was the king of the machine empire and that the ranger that were bad. Jason and the others de-morphed to show me that they were my friends, I was able to remember them." Tommy said

"I was kidnapped by Devatox and turned evil I was to fight the rangers and kill them by throwing them into a pit of lava, but the rangers broke the spell." Jason said

"I am sure that we all have had our fair share but not all of them have tried to kill other rangers like the five of them have." Kim said

"Well how about we all take it easy the rest of the night we have a huge week ahead of us." Tommy said as they all talked among themselves for the rest of the night. It was around mid-night when Jason, David and Tommy put out the fire and made sure everything was secured for the night. Then the three of them went into their tents, Jason made sure that theirs was zipped. Jason crawled into bed next to his husband and wrapped his arms around him.

"So, what do you think of the new guys?" Tommy asked

"I think that they are a great." Jason said

"You know there two blue are dating right?" Tommy asked

"Yeah well, the two red, well one is crimson, but they have a thing for one another." Jason said

"Give them time they'll see it." Tommy said

"Just like we did?" Jason said as Tommy leaned in and kissed his husband.

"Yeah they will. Night Handsome." Tommy said

"Night Babe, I love you." Jason said

"I love you too." Tommy replied as the two cuddled up and soon fell asleep knowing that it was going to be a fun filled week.

Week Later

Today was the last day they were all going to be together Jason and Tommy has taken a morning hike up to the Command Center. It was something that the two did every year on the last day, everyone who knew and served under Zordon made their way up sometime during the week. Everyone knew that the last day early in the morning was Jason and Tommy's time to pay their respect. Once the two made their way they entered through the secret door where they set up a memorial for Zordon. Tommy wrapped his arms around his husband and held him as they looked both looked at all the pictures that were around.

"You know every year we come here and every year it's always the same thing we stand here and never say anything." Jason said

"What did you have in mind?" Tommy asked resting his chin on Jason's shoulder.

"He knew so much about us that we would make great rangers and even better great friends. But after he and Alpha left, I felt like a piece of me was missing." Jason said

"I know what you mean, he was always like a father figure to all of us. None of us ever got to say goodbye to him." Tommy said, "Maybe we should do it now."

"Yeah, I just don't know what to say?" Jason asked as Tommy held on to his husband and just thought about what he wanted to say.

"Zordon you have always been there for me even when I was trying to ruin everything that became important to me. You always knew that I was meant to be good and a leader. Thank you Zordon for believing in me and giving me a chance to find a family who loves me for me." Tommy said

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Zordon you choose me as the first ever Red ranger, and I wasn't sure I was ready for that. But you trusted me to lead the team and encouraged me to follow what I thought I was right. Thank you for always being there. We miss you." Jason said

"Yeah we do." Tommy replied as Jason turned and hugged his husband.

"Come on let's get back." Jason said

"What do you say we talk to Wes and Eric and start our own family?" Tommy asked

"You really mean that, you want to have baby?" Jason asked

"With you yes, I am ready how about you, you ready to become a father?" Tommy asked

"With you by my side absolutely." Jason said as he pulled Tommy into a very heated kiss. Tommy wrapped his arms around Jason's broad shoulders holding him close, Jason then picked Tommy up as Tommy wrapped his legs around Jason as he held him up. The two were so caught up in their make out session they didn't hear the secret door open.

"Really you come all the way up here to make out?" He said as Jason and Tommy pulled apart and turned to find Wes and Eric.

"Sorry to interrupt but we too felt like we should pay respects, just didn't know you two were still here." Wes said

"No, it's ok, we just got caught up in the moment." Tommy said

"We saw that." Eric said

"Actually, we wanted to talk to you two." Jason said

"Yeah about what?" Wes asked

"Well Jason and I talked and well we want to start a family of our own." Tommy said

"And we were hoping that you could set us up with the agency you two used?" Jason asked

"Of course, how about this you two follow us to Sliver Hills and we will take you to the agency and get started." Wes said

"Sounds good." Tommy said, "We'll be outside take your time."

Jason and Tommy left Wes and Eric inside giving them a minute, the two walked to the cliff to overlook everything down below. Tommy stood behind Jason and wrapped his arms around him as they looked over their friends and family.

"Just think this time next year we'll either have or be expecting our own little bundle of joy." Jason said

"Yeah I can't wait to go through everything with you." Tommy said as they both leaned into one another and kissed.

"At it again." Eric said as the two pulled away.

"Sorry. Come on let's head back and finish clean up." Jason said as the four of them walked back down the rocky path to get back to the campsite. Once the four of them made it to the last bend they heard the music blaring, there was Zack and Joel singing.

"Looks like their having fun during clean up." Tommy said as the four of them walked to their tents and started to take things down. Once everyone was finished breaking down their site, three at a time brought in their cars to pack up so they could leave. Promises of seeing and talking to each other later they all knew that they would be getting together here in a few months when Rocky and Billy get married. Kim and Zach walked over to Tommy who was talking with David about meeting up next weekend to visit Uncle Sam.

"Hey man were heading out we came to say bye." Zach said as Tommy hugged Zach and held him tightly.

"Take care of her Zach." Tommy said

"I will." Zach said as Kim pulled Tommy into a hug kissing his cheek.

"Don't worry Zach is treating me good. You and Jason don't be strangers now you two still know where I live." Kim said

"I know and you know where we are too it wouldn't hurt you two to come visit us either." Jason said as he joined the conversation, hugging Zach.

"Man, it's been fun this year. Can't wait to see what next year holds." Zach said

"Us either." Tommy said as they all said their good-bye's and Zach and Kim were gone. Once everyone was gone it was just Jason, Tommy, David, Wes and Eric, Tommy and Jason were saying bye to David. Tommy and Jason had agreed to not say anything to anyone about what they were going to do till they knew that it was a done deal. They watched as David drove off toward the reservation Jason and Tommy got into the SUV and followed Wes and Eric back to their place in Sliver Hills so they could start their family.


	8. Chapter 8

An: Ok I am back with a new story all mistakes are mine and mine alone. It is Slash and if you don't like it turn back.

Tommy was sitting in his office at home going over some papers he had to finish grading, things had been very weird the last year. Never had he thought that he was going to be a ranger again let alone with four of his students. Everything had happened so quick that one weekend he was just a normal high school teacher, to becoming a mentor to three new rangers. When he had found the gems, he had talked it over with Jason and they had created the Dino lab on their property. His good friend Hayley had helped him create the Morphers and help him with all the tech that came with being Power Rangers. Of Course, when he found the three of his students in the Dino lab with the Gems, he was mad but knew that there had to be a reason. Of course, the worst part was the week that Jason had to go away on a conference to New York was the weekend he ended up becoming a ranger again, he remembers the phone call that he got.

_Flashback_

_Tommy was sitting in the lab chair in front of the computers going over how he became a ranger again and better yet how his husband was going to take it. They were supposed to be starting a family and here he was becoming a ranger again. He looked at his three students who were the other rangers, he could see the questions in their eyes. The only thing he was glad about was that Hayley wasn't there to yell at him, the sound of the door opened and there was said assistant. Hayley just walked in and she made a bee line for Tommy who had his head in his hands. She walked to him and reached back and smacked him upside his head and she went to stand in front of him._

_"__Are you out of your mind? What were you thinking? Once they see the news, they are all going to know. Better yet what are you going to tell your husband, because you knew when he finds out your ass is grass." Hayley yelled_

_"__Trust me I know. But Jase loves me no matter what?" Tommy said_

_"__What about you two building your family." Hayley said as Tommy looked up._

_"__You don't think I know that." Tommy said looking down. "This is not how we wanted to bring a child into our lives."_

_"__Doctor S, are you ok, I mean being a ranger again?" Connor asked_

_"__Yeah I mean it's been years since you did this?" Kira asked_

_"__Are you sure you can handle this?" Ethen asked _

_"__Yes, I can handle it." Tommy said as the phone rang and Tommy picked it up seeing it was his Husband, he threw the phone at Hayley._

_"__You answer it." Tommy said _

_"__No way he's your husband." Hayley said as she threw it back to Tommy._

_"__But I can't tell him this over the phone." Tommy said throwing it back to Hayley, but Connor intercepted the phone and answered it._

_"__Hello…oh yeah that was awesome…Yeah that's the big question…he's right here…Ok here goes…You're on speaker." Connor said _

_"__Thomas James Scott are you out of your mind, what possess you to become a ranger again." Jason said his voice was slightly louder than normal._

_"__Can we talk about this when the kids are not around?" Tommy asked_

_"__Well if you would have answered the phone, we could have had it in privet." Jason said sarcastically causing Tommy to look at Hayley and the kids._

_"__Come on kids let get out of here and let Tommy and Jason talk." Hayley said as Tommy nodded a thank you._

_"__Ok I'm alone, look Jase I am so…" Tommy started _

_"__Babe, I don't know what to say, I go away for one weekend and you go and become a ranger again. Like I didn't have to worry about you enough all those time over the years when were teens. Now that were older, I still worry with you being there mentor. I thought we talked about having a family." Jason said _

_"__I do want a family with you, I want everything with you. But Babe if I didn't harness the powers, Mesogog would have gotten them and that wouldn't have been good." Tommy said as there was silence over the phone, he was waiting on his husband to say something. Tommy sat with his head down on the lab table and his back to the entrance as he heard the dial tone. "Great, now I may lose Jase."_

_"__Never Handsome, I love you. And we will get through this I promise together." Jason said as Tommy jumped up and turned around to see his husband standing there. Jason walked over to his husband and wrapped his arms around him holding him tightly._

_"__I am so sorry Jase." Tommy said _

_"__I am more worried about losing you, I came home early to tell you I got a call from the agency and in seven months we'll start our own family." Jason said as Tommy looked up._

_"__You mean Laura is pregnant?" Tommy asked_

_"__Yeah 5 ½ weeks." Jason said_

_End Flashback_

Tommy was lost in thought thinking about that dreaded phone call, but it all worked out and Jason was there helping Hayley every step of the way. And he and Jason had kept it quite that they were having a baby of their own, Hayley, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent were the only others to know. Tommy and Jason kept in contact with Laura during her pregnancy and went to a few of the appointments. There was one month that Tommy couldn't go anywhere or do anything because he was stuck in an amber rock and then once out of the rock he was stuck morphed. But the best thing was what happened just a few weeks ago was the end of him being a ranger again. Thanks to Conner, Kira, Ethen, and Trent they helped him defeat Mesogog and save Anton. They had meant at the Dino lab on last time to give up their Morphers, Tommy had agreed to let them keep the gems they were just that Gems without the Morphers.

_Flashback_

_Tommy stood on the balcony watching over his student who were having the night of their life at their Prom, Conner and Ethen were dancing while Kira was doing what she does best singing. Tommy was watching over them like he was told too, it wasn't till he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see Jason along with Elsa and Anton._

_"__Babe what are you doing here?" Tommy asked as he reached out for Jason's hand._

_"__Well Doctor Scott, I figured I made you chaperone this dance and here it was your anniversary asked Jason to come and join you." Elsa said _

_"__Um who told you it was their anniversary?" Anton asked_

_"__Ok so Anton filled me in, and I felt bad so have fun you two." Elsa said as Anton smiled and pulled Elsa away leaving Tommy with his husband._

_"__Happy Anniversary Handsome." Jason said as Tommy wrapped his arms around Jason and pulled him in for a kiss._

_"__Happy Anniversary Sexy." Tommy said, "Dance with me?"_

_"__Forever." Jason said _

_Jason wrapped his arms around Tommy as the two danced to the new song that Kira was singing. The two were so wrapped up in one another they never noticed that Kira stopped her set, Tommy had his head on Jason's shoulder._

_"__So cute?" Kira said as Jason and Tommy pulled out of their kiss._

_"__What are you four doing up here?" Tommy asked_

_"__Well we wanted to talk about these." Connor said as he held up his hand and Tommy saw the gems._

_"__Come by tomorrow afternoon and we'll discuss it." Jason said _

_"__Yeah, now go have fun." Tommy said as they all left Tommy and Jason standing there watching them as they partied the rest of the night. It was going on midnight when everyone started to head out of the school. Tommy and Jason had helped Elsa and Anton make sure everything was locked up and then headed home to get rest._

_Tommy was sitting on the couch waiting on Jason to come back from his run the kids should be here soon. There was so much to do and go over, Hayley had told him once the gems were no longer needed that he should take the Morphers back. But Tommy was thinking about letting them keep them just in case something happened in the future. The opening of the front door caused Tommy to look up and see his husband._

_"__Hey Sexy how was the run?" Tommy asked as Jason planted a kiss to his temple._

_"__Good I saw Conner's car outside, so go do what you have to do, and I'll shower and start dinner." Jason said as he headed upstairs, and he walked over to the Dino skeleton moving his head. Walking down the stairs there he found the four rangers waiting on him._

_"__So, Doctor S what's next?" Connor asked_

_"__Well Hayley suggested that I take your Morphers from you letting you keep the gems. But after talking with Jason, he and I have agreed to let you keep them as long as you promise to never use them unless it's an emergency." Tommy said _

_"__No problem." Ethen said _

_"__Same here." Kira said _

_"__Me too." Trent said _

_"__I know I was never one to follow direction, but I promise too." Connor said _

_"__Good then head home and remember let the power protect you." Tommy said _

_"__So that's it?" Ethan asked_

_"__What more do you want dude?" Trent asked_

_"__I don't know it seems weird just leaving and being done." Ethen said _

_"__Ethan man were done with being rangers, but we will always be friends" Conner said _

_"__Yeah nothing is going to stop us from being friends." Kira said_

_"__There right Ethan being rangers is a bond that will be forever." Tommy said _

_"__And next year you all get to meet every past ranger at the annual Ranger week." Jason said_

_"__Wait there is a Ranger week?" Connor asked_

_"__Yeah every summer for a week we all get together and hang out, catchup and meet the new team." Tommy said _

_"__That means you four will be the center of attition next year." Jason said _

_"__Don't you mean five of us." Trent said _

_"__Yeah after all Dr. S you were a ranger again too." Connor said _

_"__Trust me they won't let me live it down." Tommy said _

_"__Now get out of here and go be with your family." Jason said as Kira and Ethen left leaving Connor and Tent behind. "What's up you two."_

_"__Well we were hoping you could help us out with my dad." Trent asked_

_"__How so, Anton is pretty reasonable." Tommy said as he continued to look at the two boys standing here._

_"__I am just scared." Trent said looking at Connor._

_"__So, you haven't told your dad yet?" Tommy asked, "What bout you Conner?"_

_"__Oh, my parents and brother know and love Trent." Connor said as he took Trent's hand into his._

_"__You two just need to come out and tell him, he will understand." Jason said _

_"__But what if he doesn't?" Trent asked as he looked to Connor. "What if he kicks me out."_

_"__Trent, I know where you are coming from. I told my parents I was Bi and in love with Jason, my dad kicked me out, but Jason's parents were there for me. Just like if for some reason, I am sure Connor's family will be there for you, and if it comes down to it Jason and I will be here for you." Tommy said _

_"__He's right my parents love you Trent and I am sure they could help." Connor said _

_"__Ok let's go see my father." Trent said _

_"__Hey boys keep me posted." Tommy said as they left, and he shut everything down and headed up with his husband._

_End Flashback_

Tommy walked downstairs, looking around he found his husband standing in the kitchen cooking him breakfast.

"So, are you finished grading all your papers?" Jason asked

"Yes, I have, and I got to thinking about things that happened this past year." Tommy said

"This has been one of the craziest years we have ever had, but we are together and stronger than ever getting ready to start our own family." Jason said as he pulled Tommy into his arms and planted a sweet kiss to his lips.

"So, are you going to be able to get off work so we can meet Laura for the final ultrasound?" Tommy asked

"Of course, I actually have the day off." Jason said, "So let's eat and then get going so we can go meet Laura."

The two sat and talked they had wanted to be surprised about what they were having so they asked not to be told. Laura had respected their wish and kept it to herself she was happy to do this for the two of them. Jason and Tommy finished and cleaned the kitchen as they both grabbed their wallets and headed off to meet Laura. While in the car Jason drove and Tommy was nervous, he kept tightening his hold on his husband's hand. Jason would every so often bring Tommy's hand to his mouth and kiss it, it was his way of letting him know that he too was nervous. Pulling up to the doctor's office they both got out of the car and headed into see if Laura was there yet. Opening the door Jason held the door open for his husband as he took the time to scan the room to see Laura wasn't there yet.

"Can I help you two?" She asked

"Were meeting Laura Evans, she is our surrogate." Jason said as she typed a few keys.

"Well it seems that Miss Evans is upstairs in the hospital." She said as she seen the look on their faces. "Don't worry she was just taken up there five minutes ago. She walked in and was in a lot of pain, so the doc sent her upstairs."

Jason was worried that something was wrong and that they couldn't start their family, he wasn't paying attition when Tommy's phone started to ring.

"Hello…this is him…were downstairs at the office…Ok thank you." Tommy said as he hung up.

"If you two come with me I'll take you up." She said as she opened the door and the two followed her down the hall to an elevator.

"Hey Babe, she is fine resting at the moment, her contraction are getting closer but it's still early, she is already 4cm." Tommy said

"Our baby is coming, were starting our family. We need to call our parents." Jason said

"All in due time, let check on Laura first." Tommy said wondering how he was the calm one and Jason was freaking out.

"Ok you two she's right in there." She said as Tommy opened the door and lead Jason into the room.

"Oh, am I glad to see you two." Laura said

"How are you?" Jason asked

"A little bit of pain but I am ok. How are you two I know this wasn't what you were expecting for today." Laura said

"It's ok as long as we do this together. Laura we are so grateful to you for doing this for us." Tommy said

"I am happy to do this for you." Laura said as another contraction was starting, and Jason let go of his husband's hand and took Laura's. Just at the peak of the contraction Laura was squeezing with all her might as Jason knew he could take it.

"All better?" Jason asked

"Thank you." Laura said as Jason smiled at his husband.

"Hey why don't you go call Mom and David and when you come back, I'll call Mama and Eric." Jason said

"Ok, I love you, and Laura thank you again." Tommy said as he walked out and found a room where he could have a little privacy so he could talk to his mom. Pulling out his phone he hit the button to call his Mom, waiting on her to answer he started thinking this was really happening.

"Hey Son, what's wrong?" Mom asked

"Nothing Mom, I just wanted to call and tell you that sometime in the next 24 hours you're going to be a grandmother." Tommy said as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Oh, you have to keep me updated and let me know when I can come meet her. Give Jason my love and tell him to hang in there, you too." Mom said

"Mom we don't know what we're having yet, Jason and I wanted to be surprised." Tommy said

"I know but a grandmother's intuition." Mom said

"Ok Mom, I'll call you. I love you and tell dad to be ready too." Tommy said as he hung up with his mom and then called their brother.

"Hey little bro what's up?" David said

"Well big bro, I just wanted to call and tell you that your status is about to change from Brother to Uncle." Tommy said

"Wow I thought that wasn't for another three weeks?" David asked

"Well we showed up for the last appointment and Laura was just taken up to the labor and delivery." Tommy said

"Well let me know when Uncle David can come meet my niece." David said

"Not you to." Tommy said, "Mom just said it was a girl too."

"Hey what can I say, I have a gift." David said, "But go and call me."

Tommy placed the phone back into his pocket and really couldn't wait to hold his and Jason's child in his arms. Walking back into the room he found Laura just coming out of a contraction.

"So, everything good?" Jason asked

"Yep Mom and David said to give them a call when they can come over." Tommy said as he walked to his husband and pulled him up. "Now go and call Mama and Eric."

"Ok Laura I'll be back. Babe I love you." Jason said as he walked out to find a room so he could call his mom and best friend next to Tommy. Calling his mom, he waited on her to answer the phone.

"Hey son what's up?" Mama asked

"Well Ma, I wanted to call and let you and dad know that you're about to be grandparents." Jason said

"Oh, can't wait to meet our granddaughter." Mama said

"Ma, we don't know if it's a girl or a boy." Jason said

"Hey a grandma knows." Mama said, "Now go be with Tommy, call me later."

"Bye Mama." Jason said as he quickly called Eric.

"Collins speaking." He said

"Hey Eric, I just wanted to call and say that you and Wes's title is about to change." Jason said

"What do you mean?" Eric asked

"Well Tommy and I talked about this long and hard well will you two come to the hospital before our parents get here?" Jason asked

"Is everything ok?" Eric asked

"Yeah just get over here when you can." Jason said

"Ok we'll be there I'll text you when we get there." Eric said as the two hung up as Jason walked back to Laura's room. Opening the door, he found a doctor and two nurses moving around the room as Tommy was helping Laura through a contraction.

"Everything ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah things are progressing quickly she is at 8cm. So were getting everything set up so when the baby is ready so are, we." He said

"Laura how are you doing?" Jason asked as he went to the other side and picked her other hand.

"I am ok, just very tired." Laura said as another contraction started Jason kept a hold of her hand as Tommy grabbed the cloth and started to wipe her forehead. "Doc I feel like I have to push."

"Ok let me check." The Doctor said as he lifted the sheet, "Well looks like the baby is coming. I see a head so whenever you are ready push."

"Laura we are right here, till the very end." Jason said

"Ok Laura push with everything you have." He said as Laura bared down and pushed with everything.

"Laura you are doing great." Tommy said as she eased up on the pushing and started to work on her breathing.

"Laura you are doing great the head is out one more push and we can have a child." Doc said, "Kelly will you get the blankets ready and Nicole get ready for baby."

"Laura you are doing very amazing and we can't thank you enough." Tommy said

"I gotta push." Laura yelled as she bared down again and pushed with all her might.

"Almost Laura and here he is. Congratulations it's boy." He said

"Are you sure?" Laura asked in shock.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked

"I guess they were wrong." Tommy said

"So was mom." Jason said

"What are you guys talking about?" Laura asked

"Both our Mom's and our Brother seemed to think we were having a girl." Jason said

"All the ultrasounds showed me having a girl." Laura said

"It doesn't matter we have a son and he's healthy." Jason said as Kelly brought the baby over to them.

"Who wants him?" Kelly said

"Give him to their fathers." Laura said as Kelly handed Jason the baby. Jason looked at his son and he looked so much like him it wasn't funny. "Go, Tommy see your son."

"He's beautiful, Babe." Jason said Tommy was by his side looking at their son who was here.

"What's his name?" Laura asked

"Evan Alexander Scott." Tommy said

"Awwwwwwww." Laura yelled, "Oh goddddddddddd."

"Um Nicole Blanket now Laura did you know you were having twins?" He asked

"No never came up." Laura said

"Wait were having another one?" Tommy asked

"Well here we go Laura the head is there push." He said as Tommy walked over and took her hand into his and helped her through the contraction. It wasn't long till they heard the crying of a screaming baby, Jason looked over at the doctor.

"Well what the news?" Jason asked

"Congratulations it's a girl." the doctor said

"There she is." Laura said

"Wow twins. I can't believe it." Tommy said as they handed him their daughter.

"What's her Name?" Laura asked as Tommy smiled at Jason who held they're some

"Erica Nicole Scott." Tommy said as Jason's phone beeped. Jason pulled it out to see it was Eric.

"There here." Jason said

"Ok you two follow me and I'll take you to a privet room where your family and friends can visit." Kelly said as Jason and Tommy followed her into a room down the hall. Once inside the room they were shown how to bath the babies and change the diaper, they also took turns calling their parents.

"Ok, here is the last step the bottle 2oz and then burp." She said as the both sat and started to feed their kids. They were enjoying the quite of the room as their son and daughter ate. The quite knock on the door that brought Jason out of his thoughts as he walked over and opened it to find Wes and Eric.

"Hey, you two how's fatherhood…." Wes trailed off

"Wait two?" Eric asked seeing both Tommy and Jason holding a baby.

"Yeah surprised the hell out of us too. Laura was told a girl the whole pregnancy they never mentioned anything about twins." Jason said as he placed their son in the bassinette.

"Wow we are so happy for you two, so I take it by the blue and pink, you had one of each?" Wes asked

"Yeah our son came first followed by his sister." Tommy said placed their daughter in the bassinette.

"So, why did you want us over here before your parents and Brother?" Eric asked as Tommy went and stood next to his husband and smiled.

"You two have been there from the beginning helping us find Laura and continuing to be there for us." Jason said

"And we wanted to ask you two to be there god parents?" Tommy asked as Eric and Wes smiled.

"You sure you don't want to ask one of your other friends?" Eric asked

"Nope were sure we talked about this for months." Jason said

"What do you said Babe?" Eric asked as he wrapped his arm around Wes.

"I am game if you are?" Wes said

"Then it's settled, this is your godson Evan Alexander Scott, and your goddaughter Erica Nicole Scott." Tommy said

"You two named them after us why." Eric said

"Like we said if not for you two we wouldn't have the chance to meet Laura and have these two amazing babies." Jason said

"Where is the Evan and Nicole come from?" Wes asked

"Well Laura's last name is Evans, so we dropped the s and as for Nicole it's Laura's middle name." Jason said as he handed their son to Wes, as Tommy handed their daughter to Eric. Everything was almost perfect now they just had to get their parents and Brother here. Wes and Eric fussed over there two god-kids as Jason and Tommy stood by, Jason planted a sweet kiss to his husband's lips.

"We did it." Jason said

"We sure did, I love you." Tommy said

"And I love you too." Jason said a they enjoyed the time before their parents got there. The two of them watched as Wes and Eric bonded with their god kids, Jason pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures. The knock on the door brought the four men out of there little bubble. Tommy walked over to the door and opened it to reveal both his and Jason's parents.

"Hey son we came as soon as we could, and we ran into the Scotts." Cynthia said

"Yes, we all pulled in at the same time." Michael said Wes and Eric walked over to Jason and Tommy and handed them their kids.

"It's time you interduce your parents to their grandkids, we'll stop by once you four are home." Eric said

"Ok and thank you two for everything." Jason said

"No problem." Wes said as the two left as Jason and Tommy turned to their parents.

"So, this is quite the surprise." Judy said

"Yes, it was for us as well. Laura was told that it was only one a girl, but our son Evan joined us first." Jason said handing their son to his mom and dad.

"And a few minutes later his sister Erica joined us too." Tommy said as he handed her to his mom and stepdad.

"Judy can you believe this they are so cute." Cynthia said

"I know, I can't believe it. What about you James?" Judy asked as they all turned to look to Tommy's Stepdad

"Yeah, Pop how does it feel being a grandfather now?" Tommy asked as Judy handed their granddaughter to him. Jason put his hand on Tommy's shoulder and was happy that they were all together and happy.

"Never thought this would happen, but thanks to you two I am." James said as there was a knock at the door and Jason walked over to answer it to find Laura up in a wheelchair.

"Hey, you how are you feeling?" Jason asked

"I am great, and how about you two?" Laura asked

"Amazing. Laura we would like you to meet our parents this is Judy and Michael Scott." Tommy said as Laura shook both of their hands.

"Thank you for giving our son's the chance to become fathers." Judy said

"And our other parents Cynthia and James Cooper." Jason said

"Nice to meet you all." Laura said as there was a knock at the door Tommy opened it to find his brother.

"Hey Bro welcome." Tommy said  
"Like I would miss this, Hey Bro." David said

"Hey man about time you get here." Jason said

"It's getting a bit crowed in here, I'll get back to my room." Laura said

"Laura, before you go, we'd like you to meet our brother David." Tommy said

"Nice to meet you David, Jason and Tommy told me a lot about you." Laura said

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." David said

"Laura, if possible, Tommy and I would like to talk to you later if you're up to it." Jason asked

"Sure thing." Laura said as she wheeled herself out of the room and done the hall. Jason and Tommy stood by as they watched their parents and brother fuss over their kids. Jason slung his arm over his Husband's shoulder pulling him close the two share a sweet but gentle kiss, knowing that their family was finally complete. No matter the battles they had to go through to get where they are, they know that they did it together and finally found their happy ending, and all it took was time.


End file.
